Unexpected Results
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: A night of drinking for Prussia and England end up leading to what they thought would only be a one night stand. However, that drunken one night stand is going to turn into so much more… Mpreg, Prussia X England and some other couples.
1. Prologue

**Unexpected Results**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Couple: Prussia X England and possible other couples.**

**Summary: A night of drinking for Prussia and England end up leading to what they thought would only be a one night stand. However, that drunken one night stand is going to turn into so much more… Mpreg**

* * *

Sometimes every once in a while Prussia would drag England off to go drinking in a pub somewhere. This would usually only happen when France and Spain where busy and Prussia had no one else to go with. Usually England would complain to having to go anywhere with Prussia and he would also constantly yell at Prussia about how the only reason why he was bringing England with him was because he had no one else to go with him, but for as much as England complained he never once refused to go with Prussia to a bar. If anyone ever asked England why he would go with Prussia England would immediately answer with "I was going to go to the pub that day anyway" or something along those lines. The thing was England was not really too sure on why he allowed Prussia to use him as his last resort of a bar buddy, but in the end England didn't really care too much to find out.

In the end, the point was when Prussia asked England to go to the bar with him England would always go with him and tonight was no expectation.

"I don't see why you always have to drag me along with you to the pub when you can't get Spain and France to go with you." England muttered as he followed after his white haired companion.

Prussia just laughed and looked over at the British nation before he said "You should feel happy that you get to hang out with the awesome me and besides I don't see you refusing my offer."

England opened his mouth as if to argue with that but he ended up just clamping his mouth shut before he glared at the red eyed male. Prussia just gave him a smug grin before he turned his attention away from the British man. England cursed under his breath and glared at the back of the Prussian's head. This is how their trips to the pub would always go England would question why Prussia would bring him along, Prussia would remark that England should be glad that he could hang out with him, and England would have to hold himself back from strangling the white haired man. It had been going on like this for years, centuries even, and it did not look like it would be changing anytime soon.

England could not help but think about his pub trips with Prussia and he also could not help but wonder why Prussia would never just answer his question. However, before England could really start thinking of their usual pub routines the sound of Prussia's voice ended up interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, there she is the Ruby Rose." Prussia said happily as he looked at said pub with a smile on his face.

The Ruby Rose was a nice little family owned pub in London that Prussia and England would always go to. The pub was not extraordinarily fancy or anything like that, but it was very welcoming and it was one of the few pubs where England could get completely and utterly drunk at and not have the workers their wonder about his sanity when he started babbling about fairies and unicorns. The two nations walked in only to be welcomed by the smell of alcohol and shepherd's pie and the welcoming sound of people talking, laughing, and having an all around good time. The pub's owner looked up from his glass that he was cleaning and he gave the two nations a large smile.

"Gilbert, Arthur it's been awhile! I suspect the two of you will want the usual?" The Pub owner said.

Prussia just grinned at the man and said "You know it!"

The man just continued to smile as he set about to get the 'usual' for the two men. England and Prussia sat down at the bar only to be greeted with the 'usual', a mug of rum for England and a bottle of beer for Prussia. England immediately grabbed his mug of rum and he was about to take a drink, but Prussia grabbed his arm and stopped him before England could even lift the mug off the bar's tabletop.

"I just thought of something fun we could do." Prussia said as he gave England a mischievous grin.

"And just what is this fun idea of yours?" England asked as he gave the Prussian nation a rather board look.

"Let's have a drinking contest the first person to pass out loses." Prussia said the grin of his still firmly in place.

England just scowled at the whit haired man before he said "I'm not participating in your idiotic game."

Prussia just laughed and said in an ever so smug tone "You just don't want to play the game because you know that you would lose to the awesome me!"

Well the second that Prussia said that England slammed his hand down at the table and yelled out "Fine, I'll play your stupid game and I'll beat you in no time flat!"

Prussia just let lose his rather infamous 'kesese' laugh before he yelled out "Hey bar tender I need two bottles of your best beer and make sure to keep those bottles coming!"

And with that said the drinking contest officially began…

* * *

Ok, so the contest did not go as Prussia planed. England had became officially drunk after his fourth bottle of bear, but while the English man was completely drunk ofof his ass he was able to keep from passing out. Eventually after some time had passed and Prussia had consumed a vast amount of alcohol Prussia ended up just as drunk as England. Eventually the drinking game was completely forgotten and the two nations just started ranting about their little brothers (or in England's case his used to be little brother).

"America is an ungrateful git! I took care of him, I feed him, I protect him and what does he do in return? He goes off and declares Independence! Now he just calls me old man and he uses that annoying nickname!" England ranted, his words slurring here and there.

Prussia nodded his head and asked "By nickname you mean how he calls you Iggy every once in awhile, right?"

England growled a little before he took a big drink of his beer and said "Yeah that's the one."

Prussia sighed before he said "I got little brother problems too. West has really been getting on my case about being more responsible and blah,blah, blah."

England raised an eyebrow slightly at this as he gave Prussia a drunken smile and asked "Blah, blah, blah?"

Prussia just gave England a drunken smile back before he said "When he goes into his reasonability rants I usually start to tune him out."

England laughed before he said "Little brothers, sometime they get on your nerves."

Prussia started laughing to this before he yelled out "I'll drink to that!"

The two nations both took a big gulp of alcohol before they both put their now empty bottles down on the bar top.

"Actually, now that I think about it West is pretty mad at me right now." Prussia said as he leaned back against his chair.

"Why is he mad at you now?" England asked.

"I walked in on him and Italy having sex."

England stared at Prussia for a few seconds before he started to laugh.

"I can just see his face now, he must have been so mad!"

Prussia joined in on England's (drunk) laughing fit before he said "His face was so red and he was so embarrassed! Man, you should have been their!"

The two nations continued to laugh, but soon enough their laughter died down and the two nations became rather quite. After a few minutes of silence passed by (and said few minutes consisted of the two nations just staring at each other) Prussia asked "Hey, want to do it?"

England blinked a few times before he asked "Now?"

Prussia shrugged his shoulders before he said "Well why not; we have had one night stands before."

Prussia then started to give England a rather drunk grin before he sing out "And I can show you my awesome five meters…"

England was quite for a few seconds before he grinned back at him and said "Sure, why not."

And with that said the money to pay for the vast amount of alcohol that they had drunk was slapped onto the bar top and the two nations quickly left the pub. The whole trip back the two nations where leaning heavily on each other and Prussia had started to sing horribly off key versions of various songs while England just laughed. Eventually they reached England's house and once inside they scrambled into the British man's bedroom. Prussia pushed England down unto the bed and gave the English man a sloppy kiss and England kissed him right back without any hesitation. Both of the men's breaths smelled like alcohol and there kisses where rather alcohol flavored as well, but they were both so drunk that they didn't really notice or care.

Prussia broke the kiss and smirked at the nation that was lying underneath him before he said "Hey, I have a good idea."

England just smirked back at him and asked "And just what is your good idea?"

Prussia crossed his arms and continued to grin before he said "Well, you have that angel form of yours right? What if we have sex when you're in the form? It would be a nice change."

England thought about it for a few seconds before he smiled and said "Prussia, that's a bloody brilliant idea."

Prussia just let lose a loud 'kesese' laugh before he said "Of course its brilliant the awesome Prussia came up with it after all."

England said nothing to this he just sat up on the bed and pushed Prussia off of him before he turned into his Britannia Angel form. The second that England was in his angel form Prussia launched himself at the English angel fully intent to ravish the angel all night long. The one night stand had officially begun and little did the two nations know but this one night stand was going to lead them to some rather unexpected events….

* * *

**Ok, so that's the prologue. Sorry that there is no lemon in this chapter, but I promise you that I will write a lemon (or lemons) in the future chapters. Also this is going to be my first Mpreg fanfic, but I promise to do my best on writing it. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm what?

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Lately England had not been feeling well during the mornings. Every morning he would wake up feeling sick to his stomach and he would end up throwing up practically all morning. He was also getting more tired more easily lately even when he had not done all that much, but for the life of him England could not figure out why. He had also gained a couple pounds and he was starting to feel a bit hunger then usual as of late. This had been going on for about three weeks now and the fairies have been getting rather worried about him.

England of course would just tell the fairies that everything was fine and that he was probably a little under the weather because of his economy or something like that. However, a quick check on how his country was doing showed him that his economy had not changed enough over the past few weeks to make him feel ill and everything in the United Kingdom was rather peaceful. This of course was rather concerning, if his country was not effecting his health then just why in the world was he throwing up every single morning. Eventually England finally decided to look up his symptoms on the internet so he could figure out just what was wrong with him.

"Why don't you try that site, it looks good." One of the little fairies said as she pointed at the computer screen.

"Ok, I'll try it." England said as he clicked on the link.

The website popped up and asked him to list his symptoms.

"Let's see I have had morning sickness and I have been getting tired faster…."

A blue haired fairy immediately shouted out "Don't forget weight gain and an increased appetite!"

England looked over at the rather loud fairy only to have her give him a cheesy grin and thumbs up.

"Your personality is way too much like America's personality..." England mumbled as he typed in weight gain and appetite increase to go along with the other symptoms.

He clicked enter and after a few seconds the website ended up giving him a couple of other questions. Most of the questions seemed like rather normal questions to ask such as 'do you get sick a lot', 'does your family have any health problems in its history', and 'how long have the symptoms been going on?' However at the end of the questioner it ended up asking him a rather embarrassing question. The question was 'have you had sex as of late and how long ago was it since you had said sex' and this caused England to blush a little as he clicked yes to the sex question and typed in that said sex was about three or four weeks ago. He clicked enter yet again and after a few minutes the website matched his symptoms up with something and showed him what it thought he had.

England read the diagnoses only to have his eyes widen and have his jaw drop.

The fairies quickly gathered around the computer and read the symptoms only to also have their eyes grow wide and have them all shout at the same time "Your pregnant!"

England immediately snapped his attention to the small group of fairies and quickly shouted "No I'm not pregnant! The website is wrong and I just need to look somewhere else!"

England immediately exited out of the website and clicked on a different site and entered his symptoms yet again. However, yet again this site said he was pregnant just like the other website. England immediately exited that site before clicked on about five different websites and entered his symptoms into them a vain hope that he would get something else, but it seemed like luck was not on his side because all five sites said he was pregnant.

After the seventh time of having a site tell him he was pregnant England finally put his head in his hands and murmured "How can this be happen, I'm a man. Men can't get pregnant."

The fairies looked at England with sympathy in their eyes and one of the fairies flew toward him and said "Maybe it's because of magic that you're pregnant."

England sighed a little and he lifted his head out of his hands before he looked at the fairies and said "It shouldn't be because of magic because I didn't cast any spells that could cause this."

The orange haired fairy crossed her arms and said "Are you sure it's not magic because it's like you said guys don't just get pregnant."

England shook his head before he said "I'm pretty sure it's not magic…."

England then started to think of the last time he had sex and that last time was with Prussia. England could not really remember the night too well thanks to alcohol that he had consumed, but after thinking about it for awhile England finally remembered something that was rather important about that night.

"I was in my Britannia Angel form when I had sex last." England said just loud enough for the fairies to hear.

"Well that must be what caused you to get pregnant. Your angel from is rather magical in itself and even you're not entirely sure of what you can do in that form. I guess getting pregnant is one of those things that you can do in that form." A fairy with green hair and dragonfly like wings said.

"Hold on, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. I know the websites say that these are signs of pregnancy, but how do we know for sure?" A fairy with bright blond hair asked.

"I could always try taking a pregnancy test…" England murmured quietly.

"How accurate are those tests?" The blond haired fairy asked.

"I would think they are fairly accurate and I will take more than one test to be sure." England said as he stood up from his chair and started to walk toward the door that would take him out of his office.

"Are you going to get the tests now?" The blue haired fairy asked.

"Yes I am. Now let's just hope those tests that I get come out as negative." England said before he left the room leaving the fairies their in the office alone….

* * *

The trip to get the pregnancy tests had been very awkward and embarrassing for the English nation. When he first got to the store England was rather surprised to see how many types and brands of pregnancy tests their where. He honestly didn't know which brand was the best and looking at the boxes did absolutely nothing to help him decided. It did not help the fact that every once in awhile people would give him odd looks as he looked through the different tests to try to find the best one. Eventually England just grew frustrated with it all and he grabbed a total of ten pregnancy tests before he practically ran to the self checkout counter and quickly brought the things.

Once they where paid for and placed into a plastic bag England was quick to get out of the store and he was even quicker at driving home. Once at home England immediately drank about a whole lot of tea so he would be good and ready to use the tests. After his twelfth cup of tea, nature started to call and England grabbed about eight of the tests and quickly made his way to the bathroom. About ten minutes later England was done and the eight tests started to show him their results. England looked at all eight tests in hope that they would show him the blue minus sign to say he was not pregnant, but much to his horror all eight of the tests had a little pink plus sign.

England was pregnant and no amount of denial was going to change that. England left the tests on the counter next to the sink and stumbled out of his bathroom and over to his bed. England collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling in shock and the slightest bit of fear. Without even realizing it, England placed his hand on his stomach and started to rub it as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He was pregnant, he was freaking pregnant.

What was he going to do now? What could he do now? He was a nation, a man, who had a baby growing in his stomach and in nine or so moths that baby was going to be born. The thought that maybe he should just abort the child floated into his mind, but it was immediately rejected. England may not be happy about being pregnant and he may not like the fact that he would blow up like a balloon soon, but he could never abort the child.

This was a child, his child, that was growing in his stomach and he was not going to kill it. He may not have asked for it, but he was going to take care of it and he was not going to abort it. The thought of putting it up for adoption also drifted into his mind, but after much consideration England decided he was going to keep the baby. It was his baby after all and the thought of just getting rid of it was rather unpleasant. It was also kind of painful to think about having your own child grow up on its own without it even knowing who you are.

England was going to keep the baby and he was going to raise it as best as he could, even if he had to do it all by himself. However, questions started to drift into England's head soon after he had decided that he would keep the baby and these questions made England a little scared for him and his child. He was going to start showing sooner or later and when that happens what would he do? He had to go to world meetings every month for one week and the nations where bound to notice his ever expanding stomach. What would he say to them?

What could he say to them? What would they do if they found out about this? England did not want the other nations finding out about this, but that was easier said than done. He could probably skip a month worth of meetings, but if he tried to skip every month everyone would start getting suspicious. There was also a question of if England should tell the father about the child. England could not help but scowl at the thought of the Prussian male.

It was his fault that he was pregnant (as far as England was concerned) and England was more than a little reluctant on telling Prussia about this. However, Prussia was the child's father (much to England's distaste) and he had a right to know. Next week would be this month's world meeting and Prussia would be their even though he really wasn't supposed to be considering the fact that the actual Prussian country was gone. England would tell Prussia after the first meeting of the week. England still had two tests left over so if he needed he could use those to show Prussia that he was not lying.

England flipped over so that he was lying on his side before he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

"Damn it all…" England cursed as he hugged the pillow tightly.

England could not help but hope that next week would come by very slowly…..

* * *

**Alright, so that's chapter 1. I will try and get the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Prussia

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**.

It was a sunny Monday in London and it seemed like everyone in the Meeting Hall in the capitol of England was in a good mode. Well, everyone but England was in a good mode anyway, but could you really blame him for being rather bitter today? He was pregnant, he was going to have to stand through a week of listening to the nation's argue with each other, and to make things even worse England was going to have to tell Prussia about his 'condition' today. Oh yes, today was not turning out to be a good day for the British nation and he seriously doubted that it was going to get any better anytime soon. However, there was nothing that England could do about the situation other than just try to make it through the day and the week and hope that everything turns alright in the end.

Right now England was sitting in the meeting room alone with a cup of tea set out on the table and a couple of papers where in his hand. England had arrived at the meeting room rather early (not that this is surprising or anything) and it would probably be another twenty or so minutes before anyone else showed up. The English nation was attempting to read his papers so he would be ready to present today, but his thoughts and worries about how today would go where preventing him from really concentrating on his reading. Eventually England just gave up on reading his papers and slapped them onto the table before he placed his stomach and rubbed it. He had been doing that a lot lately, whenever he started to get frustrated or if he was ever alone he would start rubbing his stomach.

It was becoming a bit of a habit, but it was not really a bad thing. England smiled softly as he rubbed his stomach and thought of the child growing their but the smile immediately disappeared when he heard the doors opening. England quickly removed his hand from his stomach and looked over at the door only to see Germany and Italy walk in. Italy was clinging unto Germany's arm and babbling about different kinds of pasta all while Germany said nothing; he only gave his happy go lucky Italian boyfriend an occasional nod to show that he was listening.

"Good morning England." Germany said once he had gotten over to where England was sitting.

"Good morning Germany and Italy. Germany may I ask you where Prussia is?"

Germany opened his mouth to answer only to have Italy interrupt him and say "Vee~ I think Prussia is with Spain and France. Why do you ask?"

England sighed slightly before he said "I need to talk to Prussia about something."

Germany gave a slightly frustrated sigh before he asked "Has Prussia done something he shouldn't have?"

England coughed a little before he said "Something like that. Look Germany don't worry I just need to talk to Prussia about something it's really nothing that will affect you or anything like that, alright?"

Germany looked like he was about to ask for more about just what it was that England wanted to talk to Prussia about, but the sound of the door opening only to soon be followed up by three people talking ended up stopping him. All three nations looked toward the door only to see Spain, France, and more importantly Prussia come walking in. The second England saw Prussia he immediately got up from his chair and walked over to the white haired male before he grabbed his arm and quite latterly dragged him off to a corner of the room that was the farthest away from the other nations. Prussia immediately started protesting to being dragged away from his friends, but England just ignored him and continued to drag him away. Once England felt that they were far enough away from everyone else he finally let go of the red eyed man's arm.

"Prussia we need to talk." England said as he looked right into Prussia's ruby red eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" Prussia asked as he crossed his arms.

"I need you to come to my house after today's meeting so that I can tell you some interesting news."

Prussia just raised an eyebrow in confusion before he asked "Why can't you just tell me this news now?"

England narrowed his eyes before he practically shouted out "I'm not telling you now because I don't want anyone else to know about this!"

Prussia just shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright fine, I'll go to your house after the meetings but you're driving me there."

England just sighed a little before he said "Fine, but we are going straight to my house and we are not taking any detours."

England then left the Prussian male their as he walked back over to his seat. Prussia just watched him go before he shook his head a little and walked back over to Spain and France.

"What did Angleterre want with you?" France asked once Prussia got back over to where he and Spain where standing.

"England says he wants to talk to me at his house after the meeting." Prussia answered.

"What does he want to talk about and why can't he talk about it with you here?" Spain asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Prussia just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know the answer to either of those questions but I guess I will find out after the meeting..."

* * *

The meeting ended relatively quickly and before England really knew it he and Prussia where driving to his house. The car trip to England's house was pretty quiet and it felt pretty awkward for England. Prussia himself seemed to be doing fine, but he had been rather distracted with messing around with the car radio during a large majority of the trip to really notice anything and when he was not messing around with the radio he was singing along rather loudly with whatever song was playing. However, while Prussia was doing just fine England was slowly going into panic mode. He had been thinking about just what Prussia would do when he finds out that he is a dad to be and a majority of the situations he imagined ended up turning out badly.

By the time they finally got to England's home, the British nation had probably imagined every single bad thing that could happen from this and England was walking the thin line between complete freaking out and keeping calm. England was able to slightly calm his nerves by the time they got into his house, but he started to get nervous all over again once Prussia sat down on his couch and gave him a bored look.

"So what did you want to talk to the awesome me about?" Prussia asked.

England sighed before he asked "Do you remember the last time we went out to the pub four weeks ago?"

Prussia started to smirk before he said "Oh yeah I remember."

England sighed yet again before he asked "Well do you remember the fact that I was in my Britannia Angel form when we had our one night stand? Well, because that caused something special to happen."

Prussia just lifted a brow in slight interest and asked "What did it cause?"

England was quite for a few minutes before he finally said "Prussia the magic of my angel form caused me to become pregnant with your child."

Prussia's eyes widened and he just sat there and stared at England in shock. Prussia was quite for a good five minutes and England was starting to get worried but without warning Prussia started to laugh very loudly.

"That's a bad joke England guys can't get pregnant. Hell, nations in general can't even get pregnant." Prussia said as his laughter slowly finally stated to calm down.

England narrowed his eyes and yelled out "You bloody git I'm not joking! I really am pregnant and I'll prove it to you too!"

England left the room only to return two minutes later with two little boxes in his hand. England walked over to Prussia and held the two boxes up for Prussia. Prussia looked at the boxes with a blank look on his face before he looked at England and said "Pregnancy tests?"

England just glared at the white haired male and said "Well you won't believe me when I just tell you so I have to use physical proof if I want to convince you that I'm really pregnant."

England then started to leave the room before he stopped right at the doorway and looked over at Prussia before he said "I'll be back."

And with that said England disappeared from the room yet again. Prussia watched the British nation leave and he sighed once England was gone. Prussia really had thought England was just joking with him, but England was acting pretty serious about this about this and in all honesty England was not the kind of person who would joke like this. The fact that England had actually brought pregnancy tests to prove the fact that just kind of helped convince Prussia that England was not joking. The more Prussia thought about it the more convinced that Prussia was that England was being truthful.

Prussia would have thought more about the situation but England ended up coming back into the room and snapped Prussia out of his thoughts. England tossed the two tests over to Prussia before he sat down on the couch next to Prussia and crossed his arms. Prussia looked down at the two tests in his hand only to see two little pink plush signs.

"I'm keeping the baby..." England muttered as he looked down at his lap.

Prussia said nothing to this he just continued to look at the two pregnancy tests in his hand.

"So you really are pregnant..." Prussia murmured so quietly that England almost didn't hear him.

Suddenly Prussia got closer to England and placed his hand on his stomach and England quickly looked over at Prussia only to see a rather uncharacteristic gentle smile on his face. "So I am going to be a dad, huh?"

England just nodded a little before he said "Yeah, you're going to be a dad."

Prussia immediately started to smirk before he said "This is great, I bet my child will be just as awesome as me!"

England just rolled his eyes when he heard Prussia say this, but he was staring to smile a little. However the smile immediately disappeared when he heard Prussia say "I can't wait until I tell Germany, Spain, and France that I am going to be a dad!"

England's eyes widened slightly before he shouted "Like hell you're telling them about this. I don't want anyone knowing about the fact that I am pregnant and the only time they will ever find out is when the pregnancy is over. I can already imagine that stupid frog poking fun once I start getting fat."

Prussia frowned a little at this before he said "Fine I won't tell France and Spain, but I am telling Germany. He is going to be an uncle after all and you know Germany won't tell anyone."

England frowned a little before he asked "What about Italy, he might tell him." Prussia just smiled at England and said "He won't tell anyone if we don't want him to."

England sighed and looked away from Prussia before he said "Fine you can tell Germany, but no one else."

Prussia just let out a loud 'kesese ' laugh before he said "You have my word that I won't tell anyone but West."

Prussia then wrapped his arms around England and pulled him toward his chest. England let out a sound of surprise when Prussia grabbed him and he started to protest immediately at having Prussia wrap his arms around him, but Prussia just ignored his shouts. Once England was laying against Prussia's chest the white haired male laid his hand on the English man's stomach and started to rub it.

"So since I am going to be helping to take care of you and my awesome child why don't you answer some of my questions about this pregnancy of yours?"

England looked up at Prussia only to see the white haired male smile at him before he asked "You're going to help me through the pregnancy?"

Prussia just raised an eyebrow before he said "Of course I'm helping you through the pregnancy. I'm going to help you raise the kid too once it's born. Why did you think I would just let you deal with this on your own?"

England nodded his head and looked down at his stomach before he answered with "I kind of thought you would either never believe me or you would refuse to have anything to do with the baby."

Prussia just laughed a little before he said "I'm not that bad. I am the child's father and it would only be right if I helped. Besides I can teach our kid to be just as awesome as me! They can be like a little mini me!"

England laughed a little before he said "Let's hope the child does not turn out to be just like you. Now you said you had questions right?"

Prussia blinked a few times in confusion before he immediately started to ask one question after another about how this pregnancy would work and just why his magic caused this whole thing. England would answer each question to the best of his ability and once Prussia got his answer to one question he would just end up asking another one. However during the whole entre time the two nations talked Prussia never did stop rubbing England's stomach and never once did England try to move away from his spot against Prussia's chest...

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 2. Next chapter Germany will be finding out about the 'good' news. Also, how many of you think Prussia will be able to keep his word and not tell any of the other nations that he is going to be a dad? Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 3:Big News

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It was a calm rainy night at England's house and England was ready to go to bed. It had been a rather long day for him what with having to go through the World Meeting and with having to deal with the stress of telling Prussia about his pregnancy. Luckily for England Prussia took to the fact that he was going to be a dad rather well and he even promised to help England through this. While England was happy that Prussia was not going to make him go through this alone, he was a little less then thrilled at the idea of telling Prussia's brother about the pregnancy. Telling Germany that Prussia had gotten him knocked up and that he was now going to be an uncle just did not seem like something that would end well.

However Prussia was dead set on telling his brother about this and England knew there was no way to change the white haired male's mind. Ah well there was really nothing that England could do about it other than hope that everything turns out alright in the end. Hopefully Germany would take everything relatively well, but England just had a feeling that things would not go well…

* * *

Today's meeting seemed to be going as it usually would, but their where two things about this meeting that just made everything feel a little strange for Germany. Those two reasons came in the form of England and Germany's own brother Prussia. Today Prussia had actually woken up at a rather early time and he actually went to the meeting hall with Germany and Italy instead of going with Spain and France. Also, the second that they had gotten to the meeting room Prussia made a beeline straight to England before he sat down next to the English nation and started to talk to England. Prussia was talking quietly enough that Germany could not really hear what he was saying but he had heard the words tell, today, and needs to know.

England was talking even softer then Prussia so Germany could not tell what he was saying at all, but the expressions that he was making seemed to say enough. England went from neutral, to angry, and then to worry all in the short time frame of five minutes. Also during their talk every couple of minutes or so they would look over at the German nation before they would turn their attention back to each other. Since they would keep looking at him Germany started to think they were talking about him, but he had no clue on what they could be saying. Well whatever it was that they were talking about they talked right up to the beginning of the meeting.

Even having Spain and France walk into the room did not stop Prussia from talking to England. Sure Prussia gave his two friends a quick hello, but he did not move from his spot next to England and he never stopped talking to England. The meeting itself had want on as it usually did, but England and Prussia continued to act kind of odd. England was being relatively quiet today and every once in awhile he would look over at Germany and give him an almost worried look. However Prussia seemed rather relaxed and calm, but he was wearing a grin that seemed to say 'I know something you don't know'.

Honestly this was really starting to bug the German nation, but he could do nothing but just try and ignore the two other nations and continue with his job of trying to keep some type of order during the world meeting. Soon enough the meeting ended and the nations started to leave to room. Eventually all of the nations where out of the room and the only ones still their where Germany, Italy, Prussia, and England. Italy was by Germany's side in a matter of seconds and Germany could not help but smile ever so slightly at his happy go lucky Italian boyfriend.

However that small smile immediately disappeared when he heard Prussia call out "Hey West we need to talk to you!"

Germany looked over at Prussia and sighed before he asked "Bruder what is it that you want to talk about?"

Prussia just grinned at him and said "It's about something important and you might want to sit down for this."

Italy looked over at Prussia and asked "Should I leave?"

Prussia just continued to grin as he looked over at Italy and said "No, you can hear this too Italy."

Right after Prussia said this England slammed his hands down onto the table that he was sitting at before he yelled out "Prussia I thought we were only telling Germany about this?"

Prussia just looked over at England before he said "Oh come on England, I'm sure if we ask nicely Italy will be able to keep it a secret."

England just glared at Prussia and said "Prussia we where only telling Germany."

"England it's only one other person that we are telling. We won't tell anyone else about this so just let me tell Italy too."

Prussia was going to stubborn about this and England knew it. England was really not in the mood to fight about this and he knew Prussia was not going to give up on this.

"Fine, but you are only telling Germany and Italy." England said as he gave Prussia a rather harsh glare.

Prussia just gave England a grin as a response before he looked away from England and over to Germany and Italy.

"Well take a seat this is going to take awhile."

Prussia then walked over to the empty seat next to England and sat down. Italy and Germany just sat down in the seats across from the two other nations and once everyone was sitting down England started to speak.

"Germany the reason why we need to talk to you is that I'm… Well, I am…" England stopped speaking before he just looked down at the table and started to blush so badly that he was about as red as a tomato.

Prussia just started to laugh before he said "What England is trying to say is that I, the awesome Prussia, have knocked him up so I am going to be a father. Congratulations West, you're going to be an uncle!"

The second after Prussia finished his sentence Germany's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. Prussia a father and he himself would be an uncle? So that would mean England is…. Slowly but surely everything was starting to connect in Germany's shocked mind and the second everything was connected was the second Germany was sure his world had been turned upside down.

"England's pregnant?" Germany had shouted so loudly that it practically echoed around the empty room.

England seemed to sink slightly in his chair and his red blush just seemed to grow even brighter then what it was. Prussia just gave Germany a huge smile that seemed to almost say that he was rather proud of the fact that he had gotten the English nation pregnant.

"Yep, England's pregnant!"

Germany just put his head into his hands and started to groan. This could not be happening, this had to be a dream a very bad dream that he would wake up from. Germany could feel the headache of the century coming on and he had a feeling that his headache would be there for a long time. As Germany started to rub is forehead, Italy started to smile before he said "Vee~ England's pregnant? I'm so happy for you two! How far along are you? How long does a pregnancy last?"

England looked over at Italy and gave him a week smile before he said "I'm about four weeks along and from my knowledge pregnancies last about nine months or so."

Germany could not believe that he was hearing this and he found it rather amazing that Italy seemed to be reacting rather well to the news. "How is this even possible?" Germany asked.

"Well on the night that we had sex I happened to be in my Britannia Angel form and the magic of that form ended up causing me to become pregnant." Germany could feel his headache getting even worse after he heard England say that.

"Did you take a test to prove this?" The German nation asked as he finally lifted his head out of his hands and looked over at England.

England just nodded his head and said "I took ten tests and all of them said I was pregnant."

Germany gave a rather big sigh before he asked "Alright so you're pregnant, but I have a question. Your both nations so what would your child be?"

Italy tilted his head slightly towards the side and asked "Are you asking if the baby will be a nation?"

Germany nodded his head and said "That's exactly what I'm asking."

England got a rather thoughtful look on his face before he said "Well it would make sense that the child would be a nation. I mean we are both nations so it would make sense that our child would be like us." Prussia leaned back in his chair and asked "Hey would it be possible that our kid could end up being the personification of a major city?"

The three other nations looked over at Prussia and gave him a questioning look only to have Prussia say "What? We were throwing out ideas as to what the kid would be so I just decided to throw out an idea of my own."

Germany just shook his head a little before he said "Well I suppose we will get an answer to this question after the child is born. My next question is this, you going to tell anyone else about this?"

England just crossed his arms and said "Hell no."

Italy just blinked a few times in confusion before he asked "But what are you going to do once you start showing? You can't really hide that can you?"

England was quite for a few minutes before he said "I just won't come to the meetings once my stomach gets way too big to hide. You can cover for me can't you Germany?"

Germany just slowly nodded his head before he said "I suppose I could, but it's going to be hard. Everyone is going to start asking questions if you're miss too many meetings so try to go to as many as you can. Also, what are you going to do once the child is born? You can't keep it hidden from the world forever."

England just sighed a little before he said "We can tell the other nations about the child after it's born, but only after it's born. I already know that the gits like America and France are going to have a field day when they find out that I was pregnant. I don't need them seeing me when I am pregnant."

Right after England said that, Prussia clapped his hands together and asked "Alright is that all of the questions?"

Germany just nodded his head slowly and said "That's all of the questions I have for now anyway."

Prussia just started to grin as he said "Great then I have something to say."

Prussia then placed his hand on England's shoulder and said "I'll be living with England from now on."

Both Germany and Italy looked at Prussia with wide eyes before they shouted out at the exact same time "Say what now?"

Prussia just continued to grin as he said "You heard me, I'm going to stay with England from now on. I promised him I would help him through the pregnancy and I would help him take care of the kid too. I can't do that if I'm all the way at West's house so it would just be easier if moved into your house."

England immediately opened his mouth to argue with him but Prussia immediately cut him off by saying "You are not changing my mind."

England quickly looked over at Germany and gave him a look that seemed to yell out 'help me'. Germany just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"England…" Germany said slowly before he stopped talking.

England just gave Germany a confused look and the German male just opened his eyes and gave the English nation a very serious look.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." The German man said simply before he gave the English man a weak smile.

With those words England's fate had been sealed, he was stuck with Prussia now and England knew right then and there that his once quite life had officially ended…..

* * *

It was nighttime yet again and England had one hell of a long day. Not only did he tell Germany about the fact that he was now going to be an uncle, but he also had Prussia basically moved into his house and it looked like he was there to stay. What made things worse for England was the fact Germany had said that he would send all of Prussia's stuff to England's house after this month's week meeting was over. It seemed Germany was all on board with having Prussia live with England and that thought alone made England mentally groan. Today had not gone the way that England had planned it to and after everything that had happened today England was officially worn out mentally.

However there was one good thing that came out of this day and that was the fact that he now had someone (more like some people) who could watch the child if needed someone to babysit. Italy had happily offered to babysit the child with Germany and before Germany could say a word England happily accepted the offer. Germany was a little less than thrilled at the fact that he had been signed up for babysitting duty, but his fate had been sealed and now he was stuck as England's number one babysitting service along with his pasta loving boyfriend. After the babysitting offer was made (and accepted) the rest of the day went by like a blur. England and Prussia had stopped off at the hotel and picked up Prussia's things and his little yellow bird, Gilbird.

By the time the two nations had gotten to England's house it was ten p.m. and England was ready to go to bed. England had been quick to show Prussia the guest room and once Prussia knew where his room was he wasted no time in going back to his room. Once in his room England changed into his pajamas crawled into his bed and closed his eyes so that he could finally sleep. However right when he was about to fall asleep he started to hear some very loud knocking at his door. England gave a loud groan before he yelled out "What!"

The door creaked open only to revel Prussia in all his pajama wearing (awesome) glory. Gilbird was sitting on his shoulder and England could clearly see the smirk that was on Prussia's face. Prussia walked into the room rather confidently before he plopped himself down on the bed beside England. Gilbird flew off from his spot on Prussia's shoulder and over to one of the many pillows that where on the English man's bed before it landed gently unto the pillow and gave a little chirp of happiness. Once Gilbird was off his shoulder Prussia lied down on the bed and started to make himself comfortable.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" England hissed out as he glared at the white haired man.

Prussia slipped over so that he was lying on his side and looking at England before he said "I'm sleeping in here with you. You never know what could happen to you when you're pregnant."

England's glare just grew a bit harsher as he said "I'm only four weeks pregnant!"

Prussia just gave the British man a grin as he said "So? Anything can happen."

England just sighed when he heard Prussia say this. Honestly he was way too tired to deal with this right now and he just really wanted to sleep.

Much against his better judgment, England murmured out "Fine you can stay, but just for tonight."

Prussia let out a little laugh before he said "Awesome! Good night England!"

And right after Prussia said that he closed his eyes and fell asleep all within a matter of two minutes. England just blinked a few times in slight amazement as he moved his gaze from the sleeping Prussian and over to the little yellow chick that was looking at him.

"How was he able to fall asleep that fast?" England asked more to himself then to the bird.

Gilbird just titled its little head to the side slightly before it gave England a little chirp as an answer. The bird then closed its eyes and fell asleep much at the same speed as its master had. Seeing how he was now the only one still awake England just sighed a little before he closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep himself. Eventually England ended up finally falling asleep and once the British man was asleep Prussia's arm found its way around England's waist. Once his arm was around England's waist he pulled the British man toward him so that he was leaning against his chest. Once the sleeping British man was leaning against him Prussia started to give an ever so faint smile….

* * *

**Motif: You want the paragraphs be no more than 5 lines? Alright I will try and remember to do that from now on, but I will apologize in advance if I forget.**

**AmberxLion26: Thank you so much for telling me about the comedian, Michael McIntyre. I looked him up and I thought he was really funny. Also the act you told me about in your review does sound like something England would say. It did give me a bit of inspiration so thank you again.**

**Anyway, so this was chapter 3. It looks like Italy took the news to England being pregnant rather well. I don't think the same could be said for Germany. It may just be me, but I get the feeling that Italy takes most things in relative stride. On another note, it seems like most of my reviews don't think Prussia will be able to keep the fact that he is going to be a dad a secret. Well, you will all find out if Prussia will be able to keep it a secret in future chapters. Also, in case anyone was wondering yes I am planning on making the baby a nation or a city. The baby does have two nations as parents so it would only make sense if the child was a nation or a city as well. However, I have not yet figured out just what I want the baby to be so if any of you guys know what nation, city, or territory that the baby should be please feel free to tell me in your review. Also, out of curiosity just what gender do you think the baby will be? I already have a gender picked out for the baby, but I am curious to know what you guys think it will be. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping Trip

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It had been a total of one month and two weeks and England was already starting to show. He only had a slight baby bump but he was most defiantly showing and Prussia could not have been happier. Prussia had recently taken up the habit of putting his hand on England's baby bump before he would start to rub it and he would always have a soft smile on his face when he did it. Prussia could not wait until they got to the point where the kid would start kicking, but they still had a few months to go until that happened. Now while Prussia was happy that England was now starting to show England himself had mixed emotions on it.

While he was happy to know that his child was growing he knew that this was the beginning of him blowing up to the size of a beached whale. This also meant that he should enjoy his time outside now because soon he would have to stay inside until he gave birth. Another thing that slightly concerned England was the fact that he thought he may have started to show kind of early. From what he had read it usually took some time to show, but he did remember reading that pregnancies where all different. However, he was still a little worried about it so he ended up looking it up online.

Much to his relief the website that he had basically taken to visiting every time he (or Prussia) had a question or concern said that this was completely normal and nothing to worry about. It also said something about this possibly being a sign that he could be pregnant with twins but the chances of this where so low that England decided it was not something to worry about. According to the website women can start showing at different times so having him showing a little earlier was not something to panic about. Now granted England's pregnancy would be different from a woman's pregnancy thanks to the fact that he was a man and a nation so there was really no way to tell how these two factors would change things, but his pregnancy should be rather similar to a woman's so it was nothing to worry about. England was glad that at least he didn't have to worry about that and he could focus his worries on more important things.

One of those things happened to be his cravings and this just happened to be something that both he and Prussia where curious about. When the two nations had actually sat down at the computer and read about things that they would expect to happen during the pregnancy and one of those things happened to be cravings. Also on the list where things like back pains, mood swings (something that made Prussia visibly cringe when reading), swelling of the feet, and a lot of other things that made England want to groan but he would worry about those things when they happened. Anyway, according to the website cravings where something that most women would have and it seemed like England was no exception. Right now England's cravings where rather normal and for some reason England could not get enough strawberries to eat.

He was officially addicted to the red fruit and England had long since lost count of how many of times he had sent Prussia off to get him some. Another thing that seemed to be on his cravings list was chocolate milk. He was also staring to drink a lot of chocolate milk as of late and he just could not get enough of it. England had never been one to drink a lot of chocolate milk, but for some reason he suddenly just wanted to have a glasses of the stuff and the desire for chocolate milk never left. While his new cravings for strawberries and chocolate milk where not to strange, England and Prussia had read about some pretty strange foods that pregnant woman had eaten during pregnancy. They had read about some pretty strange food combinations with the most notable ones being the peanut butter and pickle sandwich, vanilla ice cream with sardines, and green banana sandwich with bacon and mayonnaise.

While England was not exactly looking forward to the odd cravings the he would most likely get the same thing could not exactly be said for Prussia. Prussia had straight out told England that he was both curious as to what kind of weird combinations the British nation would come up with and he was also slightly dreading what he would end up seeing the blond haired male eat. Well regardless of what Prussia (or England) thought about it the cravings where going to happen and the two nations where just going to deal with it. England also knew he would have to deal with all the other unpleasant things that will happen to him while pregnant, but England tried not to think about it. To help get his thoughts away from the unpleasant things that he would have to go through and tried to concentrate his thoughts more on what he and Prussia would need to do to get ready for the baby. It was with this that England realized that they had yet to get a room for the baby ready.

They had yet to get any furniture for it or any cloths or anything like that. Well, England figured it would be best if they went out and got the baby's things now before he got to the point where he could no longer go outside. So with this in mind England ended up dragging Prussia out to the stores so they could but the things they needed for the baby. However, what England didn't know was that shopping with the white haired male was a hell of a lot easier said than done…..

* * *

Prussia hated shopping, he really did. Prussia had better things to do then wonder around a store for who knows how long. Now granted sometimes he would find some pretty interesting stuff in a store, but it could only hold his interest for so long. Prussia also stuck with the thought of if you got to go shopping just go in, get what you need, and get out. You won't waste time and you can get back to doing things that you would much rather do.

However, unlike Prussia England was completely different when it came to shopping. England liked to browse the store and see what they had to offer. Needless to say it was because of this that England felt the need to take his sweet time when it came to shopping for the baby and Prussia was already board out of his skull. They had been wondering around the rather large baby store for an hour now and they had yet to get anything. However, for as board as Prussia was getting on this trip there was one thing that made it bearable and that came in the form of annoying the living daylights out of England.

"You know since we are going out to get cloths for the baby on this shopping trip we should get you some maternity clothes too." England just looked up from the little shirts that he was looking at and over at Prussia before he raised a large brow in slight confusion. "And what kind of maternity clothes are you thinking I should wear?" England asked. Prussia just grinned at this before he said "I think you should get some maternity dress. I can picture it now you wearing a maternity dress with your big pregnant belly showing for the world to see." England just glared at Prussia before he said "I'm not wearing a dress and you should be happy that we are out in public right now or I would smack you very hard." Prussia just continued to grin as he said "But you do need to get some maternity clothes, you won't be able to fit in your normal clothes forever."

England just rolled his eyes a little before he walked past Prussia and said "I can just buy bigger clothes to wear, there is no need for me to wear maternity clothes. Now come on and help me pick out cloths for the baby." Prussia frowned a little before he sighed and followed after England. Damn, he really wanted to see England in a dress too. Ah well he might still be able to get that wish if he played his cards right. Prussia shook his head a little before he looked over at England and asked "So what kind of cloths are he looking for?" England looked at the baby cloths and said "Well since we don't know what gender the baby will be so we need cloths that a boy and a girl can wear. We can get cloths that will fit their gender after the baby was born."

Prussia nodded before he wondered over to a shelf full of cloths and started to look for the cloths that England requested. Most of the cloths didn't really look all that great to Prussia, but then his eyes landed on a sky blue onesie with a yellow chick on it that looked a lot like Gillbird. Prussia picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds before he shrugged and grabbed it. He looked at the other cloths for a few seconds before he just started grabbing anything that had yellow chicks on it. Occasionally he would grab and outfit that didn't have chicks on them but a large majority of the outfits he grabbed had cute little yellow birds on it. After grabbing about ten outfits Prussia finally made his way over to England only to have the British male lift a rather large brow when he saw the cloths that that the white haired man was carrying. "Prussia practically all of those cloths have chicks on them." England stated as he stared the cloths that where in the Prussian's arms.

"I know they all look like Gillbird. Isn't that awesome?" Prussia asked with his trademark grin in place. England just rolled his eyes and wisely chose to say nothing to this. Prussia just continued to grin, but the grin grew a bit larger when he noticed something fuzzy sticking out of the small pile of cloths that England had. "Well now what do we have here?" Prussia asked as he quickly grabbed the fuzzy thing and pulled it out of the pile of cloths before England could say or do anything. Once Prussia got a good look at the thing he started to snicker a little as he held the fuzzy thing up and asked "A unicorn, really?" Yes the fuzzy thing was indeed a unicorn, a purple stuffed unicorn to be exact; it had a silver colored horn and extraordinarily fuzzy white mane and tail.

England just glared at Prussia as he quickly grabbed the stuffed toy out of Prussia's hand. "Children can have stuffed animals if they want!" England shouted as he hugged the unicorn to his chest. Prussia just continued to laugh a little as he said "Yes, but why a unicorn of all things? What if the baby ends up being a boy?" England just narrowed his eyes and shouted out "Unicorns can be manly." Prussia just started to laugh a little harder and after laughing for a couple of minutes his laughter finally started to calm down. "Whatever you say England whatever you say!" England just continued to glare at the Prussian male as he said "You know what just for this you are going to have to carry the baby's furniture to the car by yourself." Prussia just handed the cloths that he was carrying over to England before he crossed his arms and said "I would be carrying the furniture by myself anyway. The awesome me can does not need any help carrying things and besides you're pregnant so you should not be carrying heavy things anyway."

England just rolled his eyes at again before he sighed and asked "Can we just go get the furniture now?" Prussia just nodded to the question before he asked "Hey where did you get the unicorn doll from anyway?" England just pointed over at the table that was covered in stuffed animals only to have Prussia walk over to the table. England watched as Prussia tossed a few plushies to the side before he finally grabbed one and walked back over to England. "If the kid is going to get a stuffed animal from you then they should get one from me too." Prussia said as he held up the stuffed animal that he had chosen. Said stuffed animal happened to be yellow chick plushy and England could not help but release a slight sigh when he saw it.

"What is it with you and birds?" England mumbled out as he took the plush chick out of Prussia's hands. Prussia said nothing to this question he just gave England a grin before he turned around and started to walk over to where they kept the cribs. England quickly followed after the Prussian male only to bump into him when Prussia made a sudden stop. "So what kind of crib should we get?" England looked at all of the cribs only to have his eyes widen a little. There were so many different kinds of cribs that England could not really figure out which one he wanted.

There where cribs with pictures of bears on the side, large cribs, small cribs, red cribs, blue cribs, and all sorts of other cribs that came in practically every single color of the rainbow. Honestly, the list of cribs could go on forever and England felt like if it was left up to him they would be their forever. "Why don't you choose?" England said as he looked over at Prussia. Prussia looked at England for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the cribs for a few minutes. After about a total of two minutes had passed Prussia finally walked over to the boxes that held the cribs inside and grabbed a box before he walked back over to England and held the box up for England to see.

"Is this one good?" Prussia asked. England looked at the picture of the crib that was on the box only to see that Prussia had chosen a white circle crib with little yellow stars painted on it. "Yes, that looks good now come on we have to get a changing table too." Prussia just nodded as he followed the British nation over to the changing tables all while making sure he had a good grip on the crib. They were able to select a changing table rather fast and they had been rather quick, but by the time everything had been checked out Prussia was starting to grow a little tired of carrying the furniture around. "Think you could help me with this." England just smirked at him before he said "I don't think I can. I told you that you were going to have to carry the furniture and besides you said earlier that the 'awesome' you would need to help when it came to carrying the furniture."

Prussia just blinked a few times in surprise before he gave England a shaky smirk and said "I did didn't I? Well, I was right I don't need help the awesome me can handle this." Prussia then proceeded to walk toward the door, stumbling and struggling all the way. "Is he going to be alright?" The cashers asked as she watched the whit haired male almost knock a man over with the crib box when he was trying to get through the door. "Oh the git will be just fine…" England answered, his smile growing just a bit bigger when he saw Prussia almost trip when he was walking toward the car….

* * *

Prussia had never been so happy to be back home as he was right now. It was about five in the afternoon and they had just gotten back from shopping. After they had gotten the cloths and furniture for the baby England had insisted that they go and get paint and things to decorate the baby's room. Prussia had given in to England's request and they had both went to buy paint, but Prussia did not truly realize just how many kinds of colored paint existed until he was actually standing their looking at the thousands upon thousands of paint cans. It did not help that almost every single paint color that they choose just did not seem to work out.

This color is too girly, that color is too dark, that color is too bright, that paint is too boyish, and so on and so forth. Finally after spending what felt like hours to Prussia, they finally chose a light sky blue color. They decide to hold off on getting any decorations for the room until after the baby was born, that way they could decorate it to fit with the baby's gender. Prussia was happy about this decision because it meant they were finally done shopping. Once they had gotten home and the things where brought inside Prussia was finally able to lie down on the living room couch so he could relax. Prussia had closed his eyes and he was just about to fall asleep, but the sudden feeling of something heavy being placed on his chest ended up stopping him from drifting off into dreamland.

Prussia opened his eyes only to see a can of sky blue paint sitting there on his chest and England was looming over him with a slight smile on his face. "Why is this here?" The red eyed male asked as he looked away from the paint can and over to England. England's smile grew into a smirk before he said "You're painting the baby's room of course, but first we need to clean out the room that we are going to use for the baby. Also, once your done painting the baby's room and the paint has dried we have to try and put the baby's crib and changing table together and we have to move the furniture into the baby's room." Prussia could not help but realize a loud groan before he placed his arm over his eyes. Prussia knew babies where a lot of work to take care of, but he did not realize that they took a lot of work before they were born too. England's smirk just seemed to grow bigger when he heard Prussia groan. "Welcome to fatherhood Prussia, I hope you enjoyed you lazy days so far because they are now officially over." England said and Prussia could do nothing but offer up another groan in response.….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter four. Also, info time!**

**England showing early: I read online somewhere that pregnant woman show at different times, but sometimes showing early can be a sign that you are pregnant with twins. Now does this mean England is pregnant with twins? Well, maybe he is and maybe he's not. I had a few reviewers say that they want England to have twins so I decided to throw this in here. That's not to say England is going to have twins, it is possible that he is only having one baby and that he is only showing early….**

**Cravings: I actually looked this up online and the cravings that I have on here are actual cravings that some pregnant woman have had. Some women have craved normal things like milk, chicken, or something like that but then some women get some pretty weird cravings. An example of this would be the vanilla ice cream with sardines one. I won't have England get cravings that are that weird, but he will have some odd cravings in this fanfic.**

**Baby: In case anyone is wondering I'm planning to continue writing this story even after the baby is born. We have to see how the child grows up with England and Prussia taking care of it after all.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I will try and get the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame. Also, tell me if you think the baby will be a boy or a girl and tell me if you think England is going to have twins or not as well. Also, tell me if you think I should put England in a maternity dress. I have been thinking of if I should do it or not, but I have yet to make my mind up on it. If you think I should put England in a maternity dress and allow Prussia to get his wish go on and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Falling and Confessions

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England was now four months into his pregnancy and it was pretty obvious that he was pregnant. He no longer fit in any of his cloths anymore so now he was stuck wearing sweatpants and basically any big shirt that he could fit over his belly. He could no longer go outside in his condition and he could no longer go to meetings. Not like he really had the energy to go anywhere mind you, England got tired rather easily now days. Besides his lack of energy England was now also suffering from backaches and he would get swollen ankles rather often.

England could not really do much of anything now except do his paper work, read a book, or watch TV. England hated the fact that he could not really do anything or even go outside, but Prussia found it kind of humorous. However, Prussia had been quick to learn to keep his amusement to himself. The last time Prussia had poked fun at England's little predicament he ended up learning a rather important lesson. That lesson was this, England would have those all so wonderful mood swings that sometimes come with pregnancy and said mood swings and while England was able to keep his mood swings under control a majority of the time he lost all control of it when he got really mad.

To make a long story short when England was finally done yelling at Prussia the poor white haired male was shaking in the corner and swearing to never poke fun at the fact that England was stuck inside again. Now while their where a lot of things about the pregnancy that was less then unpleasant, there was one thing that seemed to make everything alright. That thing was the fact that the baby was starting to kick. Now while England had been able to feel the baby move around inside his stomach even before the baby started to kick, but that did not make this any less special or amazing. Prussia was thrilled about the baby kicking and he would try to find any excuse that he could to feel the baby kick.

Luckily for Prussia the baby kicked rather often so he never had to wait long to feel the child kick against his hand. Whenever he felt the child kick, Prussia would always start to grin before he would say "The kids going to be just as strong as the awesome me!" England would just roll his eyes at this, but he could never help but smile a little at how excited Prussia was getting about this. Prussia was really happy that the child was kicking, but he really wanted to show Italy and Germany this. Luckily for Prussia he got his wish when that month's World Meeting came around and said meeting was taking place in London….

"Vee~ I can feel the baby kicking Germany!" Italy called out rather happily to his German boyfriend.

Germany said nothing to this he just smiled a little as he watched Italy feel the baby kick. Right now the two nations where over at England's (and in a way Prussia's) house so they could pick up Prussia. Since England could not go to the meetings due to his pregnancy so it was up to Prussia to go (to the meetings in London anyway) and take any notes that England would need. Of course a majority of the time Prussia neglected that task and just spent his time talking to Spain and France. Whenever that happened it was up to Germany to make the notes for England.

Germany sighed a little and started to wonder if Prussia would actually take the notes this week.

England must have been thinking the same thing because the English man had looked away from Italy and over at Prussia and asked "Are you going to take the notes of the meeting for me this time?"

Prussia just looked over at England and gave England a rather large grin and said "I'll take the notes, don't worry!"

England looked at him for a few seconds before he looked over at Germany.

"Germany..." England started to say as he gave the German nation a hopeful look.

Germany just sighed a little before he said "I'll take some extra notes for you."

England just gave the blue eyed man a grateful smile before he turned his attention to Italy. Italy still had his hand on his stomach and the smile on his face just seemed to grow bigger and bigger every time he felt the baby kick. England just smiled a little at the happy Italian and Italy just smiled right back at him. Italy then turned his attention over to Germany and said something that kind of surprised him.

"Germany you should feel the baby kick too!" Italy shouted out rather enthusiastically.

Germany just gave him a slightly surprised look before he looked off toward the side and said "I don't know if I really should Italy..."

England just sighed a little and said "Go on and do it Germany, I have a feeling Italy won't let the three of you leave until you feel the baby kick."

Italy just gave Germany a look that seemed to suggest that England was right when he said Italy probably would not let them leave until Germany did as he asked. With a slight sigh and a nod of the head Germany walked over to England and put his hand on the British nation's stomach. At first he did not feel anything, but before Germany could even voice this he felt the baby kick against his hand about five times. Germany's eyes widened slightly and England just let out a soft laugh at the look that was on the German man's face.

"Isn't amazing Germany?" Italy asked as he gave the man a large smile.

"It is amazing…" Germany said softly as he felt the baby kick his hand yet again.

Since nations could not have children they never really got to experience things like this so it really did make this moment pretty memorable. It was almost hard to imagine that the baby that was kicking against his hand was really his nephew or niece. However, the English man's large stomach and the constant kicks that Germany could feel against his hand proved that this was very real.

After feeling a few more kicks from the baby Germany finally removed his from the England's stomach and said "We should be going now."

Italy got up from his spot next to England and practically skipped over to Germany's side before he happily latched onto the German man's arm.

"Vee~ England we can come visit again right?" Italy asked with a very hopeful look on his face.

"Of course you can Italy." England replied and the Italian just cheered a little in happiness.

"Well then I think we should take our leave." Germany said as he turned around and started to leave the room with Italy following after him. Prussia started to follow them, but he stopped once he reached the doorway and looked over at England.

"I'll be back after the meeting, don't strain yourself ok?" Prussia said and before England could even utter a world the white haired male left the room to follow after his brother….

* * *

"Welcome everyone to this month's World Meeting." Germany announced to everyone in the room.

This was a typical greeting that every nation who was holding the World Meeting would give to all the other nations at the start of the week. The only thing that was not normal about this was the fact that their host nation for this month, England, was not the one saying it.

"I regret to inform you all that England is sick and won't be intending this month's meeting." Germany said.

And with that said most of the nations started to break off into their own little conversations as Germany started to talk about Global Warming and what they could do to help.

"Inglaterra is sick?" Spain asked as he looked over at Prussia and France.

"Yeah, he's sick…." Prussia said as he looked down at the table.

"Hmmm, wasn't he feeling a little under the weather last month too?" France asked as he placed his head unto his hands.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he was sick last month too. You would think he would be feeling better by now." Spain commented as he leaned back against his chair.

"He's just been really sick is all." Prussia said as he looked over at his brother who was still talking.

France just hummed a little in response before he started to grin and say "You know, it's been awhile since we last went out to a bar…"

Spain immediately started to grin at this before he said "Si, it has been a long time. We should go out to bar once the meeting is over."

Spain and France then looked over at Prussia and asked at about the exact same time "How about it Prussia?"

Prussia started to think about it for a few minutes he did tell England that he would be back right after the meetings, but it had been awhile since he had went out with his friends and it's not like England would mind if he went out for awhile.

"Sure, I'll come along." Prussia said with a grin. Little did Prussia know, but he would come to regret that decision oh so soon enough…..

* * *

It was about nine in the evening and Prussia was still not back yet. Prussia had texted him earlier saying that he was going to the Ruby Rose pub with France and Spain, but that had been a few hours ago. Now it's not like England had a problem with Prussia going out, the guy was allowed to do whatever he wanted, but England was kind of worried. One reason was the fact that Prussia could tell Spain and France about the pregnancy. Sure Prussia had not told anyone else about the pregnancy, but he was going out drinking and you never know what someone will say when they are drunk.

Another reason, and this was something that England would never admit out loud was the fact that England was worried about Prussia himself. Now Prussia could most certainly take care of himself, but that can never really stop someone from worrying.

"Don't worry England I'm sure Prussia is alright. I'm sure that he will keep his promise too." One of England's fairies said as she flew around his head.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen…" England just sighed a little before he gave the fairy a small smile.

"I'm probably just worrying over nothing. I'm sure everything is fine." England said before he quickly changed the subject over to how the other fairies where doing.

England had chosen to push his worries to the side and forget about them, but England could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…..

* * *

England's bad feeling was starting to come true, but it was probably not in the way that he was expecting. Prussia, France, and Spain where all that the Ruby Rose drinking one drink after another and after what had to have been about his twentieth bottle of bear Prussia was officially drunk. Prussia was drunk enough to tell a certain little secret that involved a blond haired, green eyed, large eye browed British man without even thinking of the consequences.

"I still have to wonder just why Angleterre has been so sick lately." France said as he took a sip of his wine.

Prussia just gave him a drunken grin as he said "I know why…"

Spain and France just looked at Prussia with pure curiosity, waiting for the white haired male to say what the reason was. Prussia's grin just grew a bit bigger as he said "It's because he's pregnant with my child."

The two nations just stared at Prussia for a few minutes in complete and utter silence before they started to laugh.

"That's a good one my friend. Really that has to be the best joke I have ever heard you say." Spain said as he tried to control his laughing.

Prussia just glared at the man before he slammed his hands down unto the bar top.

"I'm not joking he really is pregnant." Prussia said in a rather serious tone.

Spain and France immediately stopped laughing and just looked at their red eyed friend as he counted to look at them with a slight glare, almost as if he was challenging them to even try to pretend he was lying. Prussia actually looked and sounded very serious and the only sign that the Prussian nation was drunk was the fact that he was swinging slightly from side to side in his seat.

"You're really serious about this?" Spain questioned.

"Yes, I'm really serious about this. I'm goanna be a dad and its all things to England's Britannia Angel form." And with that said Prussia just kind of slumped in his seat and fell asleep before his two friends could ask anything else.

Spain and France just blinked a few times before France pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Prussia would wake up and be completely sober so France was not really worried about him; France was more concerned with the thing that his drunken friend had told him.

"You're going to England aren't you?" Spain asked as he looked away from the sleeping man and over to his blue eyed friend.

"Yes I am." France answered simply as he started to call the British nation….

* * *

England was reading a book when he heard his cell phone start to ring. England picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID hopping that it would be Prussia, only to be disappointed to see that it was just France.

"What do you want frog?" England asked the second he answered his phone.

"You're pregnant?" France asked, although his question sounded more like a statement.

England's eyes widened slightly and he could feel himself shack a little.

"What are you talking about!" England yelled into his phone as his hand automatically went down to his pregnant belly.

"You're pregnant. Prussia told us when he was under the influence of alcohol."

England could feel his eye narrow as he whispered "He promised not to tell…."

England was dimly aware that France was asking something over the phone, but he could not bring himself to really notice or care. He just hung the phone up and placed it down on the coffee table before he sat down on the couch and waited. Prussia was going to be in so much trouble when he got home…

* * *

For once in his life, Prussia was actually scared to go into England's home. When Prussia had woken up in the bar he was informed that he had spilled the secret that he had promised to keep a secret. He had told them that England was pregnant and of course France just had to call England and make sure that Prussia was not just shouting out random things. From what France had told him England had reacted rather badly to the question and he had muttered something about a promise. Needless to say Prussia knew right then and there that he was in a lot of trouble.

He also felt kind of bad about spilling the secret, but there was nothing that he could do about it but admit his mistake and hope that England would not kill him. Prussia had a cab drive him over to England's house and now the Prussian male was standing if front of the door hesitating to go inside. Prussia took a quick look at the clock on his cell phone only to see that it was almost midnight. Hopefully England would be asleep and Prussia could just talk to him in the morning when he would (hopefully) be calmer. Prussia unlocked the door and walked in and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the living room hoping that England would be in bed only to be very disappointed when he saw that England was awake and waiting. England was sitting on the couch looking at the ground, but the second Prussia walked into the room England quickly looked up from the floor and over to him before he started to glare at him. England sat up from his seat and continued to glare at him as he said "I can't believe that you told them."

England then turned around and started to walk away. Prussia blinked a few times in surprise at the fact that England didn't say more before he quickly followed after him.

"England I'm really sorry I didn't mean to tell them." Prussia said.

England, who was now climbing up the stairs to the second floor, just turned and looked at the white haired man with anger in his eyes.

"Well then why did you tell them, huh?" England asked.

Prussia shifted slightly before he said "I got drunk and the alcohol ended up doing the talking for me..."

England just stared at him for a few minutes before he said "I'm going to bed and I may have allowed you to sleep in the same bed as me for these past few months but you sure as hell are not doing it tonight."

England then continued going up the steps and Prussia just watched him climb.

"Come one England; don't kick me out of our bad. Can't we just talk about this?" Prussia asked.

England continued to stomp up the steps not even bothering to turn and look at Prussia, but he did shout back "When did it become our bed?"

Prussia just answered that question by saying "When he slept in it together."

England could not help but grumble out "You're the one who insisted on sleeping in the same bed as me."

Prussia just sighed a little before he asked again "England, can't we talk about this?"

By now England was standing at the top of the steps so when he heard Prussia ask that question he was quick to turn around and look at the Prussian male so that he could yell at him. However, England was standing at the very edge of the steps when he did this so when he turned around he lost his balance and started to fall. Everything started to go in slow motion for Prussia as he watched the English nation lose his balance and fall. Without even thinking about it Prussia quickly raced up the steps and grabbed England before he could tumble down the stairs. However, while Prussia was able to save England from falling down the stairs he was not able to prevent the English nation from banging his head on the railing of the steeps.

The hit to the head had been hard enough to knock England out cold and when Prussia noticed that England was passed out he immediately went into panic mode. Prussia arranged England so that he was carrying him bridal style before he raced into England (and his) bedroom. Once in the bedroom Prussia gently placed England down on the bed before he placed his hand on the British man's swollen stomach. After waiting for a few sounds Prussia felt the baby kick his hand a total of five times, almost as if the baby was reassuring him that it was alright.

Prussia could not help but release a little sigh of relief to know that the baby was ok. Now that he knew that the baby was alright he could put all his attention onto England. He started to check the English nation's head to make sure that he was not bleeding or anything. Luckily, England was not bleeding and from what Prussia could see and tell it looked like England was alright just knocked out. Prussia let out another relived sigh before he sat down next to the passed out man and started to run his fingers through England's hair. That had been way to close comfort and those few past minutes had been one of the most terrifying minutes of his life.

If he had not caught England when he did there was no doubt in Prussia's mind that the baby would have died and England could have gotten seriously hurt and maybe even die himself. England may be a nation and he could handle injuries and such a lot better than any human could, but he is not indestructible. Prussia had almost lost the baby and he had almost lost England as well and this fact scared him to no end. Prussia quickly tried to shack the thoughts of the close call out of his head before he continue to run his fingers thorough England's bright blond hair. Prussia stayed there by England's side for two whole hours in hopes that England would wake up soon.

Sure enough, after two hours of waiting England finally started to wake up. Prussia watched with wide eyes as England slowly opened his eyes to revel his beautiful shining emeralds that where tired and full of confusion.

"What happened and why does my head hurt so much?" England asked quietly as he sat up a little.

Prussia said nothing to this he just grabbed England and pulled him toward him so that England was lying in his lap.

England's eyes widened in surprise and he was about to yell at Prussia, but before he could utter so much as a word Prussia stopped him by saying "Please, just let me hold you."

England blinked a few times in surprise at how desperate Prussia sounded and in the end England allowed Prussia to just hold him. England laid his head against Prussia's chest and asked "Prussia what happened?"

Prussia juts looked down at the pregnant male that his in his arms and said "You don't remember? England you almost fell down the stairs."

At first England just gave Prussia a confused look, but in a matter of seconds everything that had happened a couple of hours ago started to flash through England's mind and he immediately remembered what happened. England started to panic in fear that something bad may have happened to the baby, but before he could really go into panic mode England felt the baby move and he felt it kick a few times. England instantly started to relax and Prussia just hugged him closer.

"I almost lost you and the baby…" Prussia said quietly.

England shifted slightly in his place in Prussia's lap. England was a little worried about Prussia, he had never heard the other nation sound so quiet and so scared before in his life. It was really strange and England had to admit that he did not like to hear Prussia sound so scared like that.

"You make it sound like you almost lost your lover." England said in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"Because I almost did lose my lover." Prussia said as he tightened his hold on England just a little bit more.

England's eyes widened a bit when he heard this and his mouth dropped in shock. England opened and closed his mouth without making a sound, wanting to say something and yet too shocked to even be able to say a word.

"Do you remember how you would always ask why I would always bring you with me to pubs?" Prussia asked as he looked at England, his red eyes were practically shining.

England just nodded his head and Prussia gave him a grin that he was famous for before he said "It's because I love you."

And before England could say or do anything at all, Prussia leaned down and kissed him right on the lips….

* * *

**Info time!**

**England in a dress: I'm going to go on and take a vote on this. If you want England in a dress (or if you don't want him in a dress) go on and say so in your review. **

**Telling the secret: I know a majority of my reviewers did not think Prussia would be able to keep the fact that England was pregnant a secret so I guess it's not that big of a surprise that he told France and Spain about England's pregnancy in this chapter. I honestly think Prussia could keep a secret, but when a person is drunk they kind of do and say things without really thinking about it. As Prussia said in this chapter the alcohol kind of did the talking for him. **

**Prussia's love: In this fanfic Prussia already had a crush on England, but he had never told him about it. England and Prussia have had alliances together in the past so you can say Prussia's feelings formed around those times. However, I don't think England and Prussia really hang out with each other on a regular basis so Prussia just dragged England to the pub every once in awhile so he could spend time with him. Another thing that kind of helped in Prussia falling in love is the fact that the two nations are now living together and I am going to go ahead and say that probably just helped Prussia grow more in love with England. I had Prussia confess now because of the stairs incident. Prussia almost lost both England and the baby so he would probably be more inclined to confess now due to the overwhelming emotions and thought that he almost lost both his child and the person he loves.**

**Almost losing England. I'm going to go ahead and say while I think nations can handle injuries and such a lot better than any human can, they could still die if they get hurt enough or are not treated soon enough. While England would probably be ok from taking a tumble down the stairs if he was not pregnant, I don't think the same thing can be said here. England is pregnant right now so he is a lot more vulnerable so while normally a fall down the steps might not be too bad for him within regular conditions it's downright deadly thanks to his pregnancy. He could have lost the baby for one thing and he could have gotten seriously injured or broke his neck or something like that.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	7. Chapter 6: How do you feel about me?

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England had kissed Prussia plenty of times in his long life, but none of those kisses had been like the one he was getting now. All of their kisses in the past had been harsh, sloppy, and alcohol flavored but this kiss was different. This kiss was soft, gentle, and it was not demanding in the slightest. England was frozen in place and he didn't know if he should kiss back or push Prussia away. However, before he could make his mind up as to what he should do Prussia ended up breaking the kiss.

England just looked at the Prussian male with wide eyes and Prussia just smiled at him as he moved a stray hair from England's face.

"You love me?" England questioned, his bright emerald green eyes staring right into Prussia's ruby red eyes.

"I do." Prussia answered without hesitating in the slightest.

"When did you fall in love with me?" England asked.

Prussia just hummed a little before he shook his head and said "For a long time now, but I think it really started back 1758."

"Isn't that soon after we started our alliance?" Arthur asked softly.

"The Anglo-Prussian alliance of 1756, that was back when good Old Fritz was still around with us." Prussia said before he started to smile.

"When the baby is born we are naming him Frederick." Prussia said.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and asked "How do you even know that the baby will be a boy?"

Prussia just placed a hand over England's stomach.

"It's going to be a boy I just know it." Prussia answered.

"We can discuss baby names latter, but right now we are getting off subject. When did you fall in love with me? Why did you fall in love with me?" England said.

Prussia just let out a small sigh before he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Prussia didn't say anything for awhile and England started to wonder if he would ever answer his question. However, before England could even say a word Prussia started to speak.

"It all started on April 11, 1758." Prussia said.

"The day of the Anglo-Prussian Convention…" Arthur said softly.

"Do you remember that night?" Prussia asked.

Arthur just shook his head and said "My memories are a little fuzzy. I remember that we just finished formalizing our alliance."

"And to celebrate we decided to drink ourselves into oblivion." Prussia said.

"After a couple of drinks we decided to then screw each other into oblivion." Arthur said as he crossed his arms.

"It was on the night that we started to unspoken rule of if we go out drinking and we both feel up to it we would have a one night stand." Prussia said.

"Is this going anywhere or do you just like bringing these sorts of things up?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting to it. Now tell me what do you really remember about that night?" Prussia said.

Arthur thought back on that time, but everything was rather fuzzy. He could faintly remember the kisses they shared and their haste to remove their cloths, but the memories where so faded that they seemed more like something out of a dream. It didn't help that said event happened so long ago and Arthur had been pretty tipsy at the time.

"Judging by your face I can tell that you can't remember it very well." Prussia said "Not surprising since you were never very good at holding your liquor."

Arthur slapped Prussia's shoulder, but Prussia just smiled in response.

"Well regardless of the fact that you don't remember it I do." Prussia said "However, although it was a great time and everything that's not what really made me fall for you. I think the thing that really started it was the aftermath of our first one night stand."

Prussia sighed slightly before he said "We were so tired that we just fell asleep in the same bed together. However, I remember waking up during the middle of the night and I happened to lay my eyes on you."

Prussia turned his gaze from the cealing and over to England. "You where asleep and I think it was the first time that I ever saw you look truly relaxed. You looked so peaceful and the moon shining into the room just made you seem to glow. I guess it was around that time that I realized just how beautiful you could be."

England started to blush slightly and Prussia started to grin a little before he said "However, it was only in the coming years that I got to really get to know you. You where a fun guy to drink with, you told some interesting stories when you where in the mood, and it was fun to annoy you."

England glared at Prussia slightly when he heard the 'annoy you' part, but Prussia ignored the glare and kept talking. "The years passed by in a flash, and after I got to know you I just fell in love with you. I can't remember the exact year that I feel in love with you, but it happened and the feeling never really truly went away."

Prussia stopped talking for a few seconds and just looked at England. After a couple minutes had passed Prussia finally asked "England, how do you feel about me?"

For once England was at a loss for words. How did he feel about Prussia? He liked Prussia, he really did. The man could drive him crazy sometimes, but he did not drive him insane all the time. England had to admit that Prussia was one of the few nations that he was comfortable around too. He felt like he could smile around Prussia and actually have said smile be the real thing and not some fake imitation.

Prussia was good looking and England could honestly admit to himself that he really did like Prussia. England also could not help but admire the Prussian male in some ways. Prussia was an ex-nation and yet he never let that fact get him down. He continued to smile, laugh, and just have an all around good time even though his nation was long gone. England did not know what he would do if he would ever become an ex-nation so he found it rather admirable that Prussia was able to go on in life without letting the fact that he was an ex-nation consume his thoughts and his life. England was also rather grateful to Prussia mostly because of the fact that Prussia choose the help him with the baby.

He could have chosen to have nothing to do with the child and continue to live his life without having to deal with the responsibly of a child, but he didn't do that. Now granted the this decision may have been influenced by the fact that Prussia loved him, but still he choose to take on the job and England would be forever grateful. However, he didn't think he was in love with Prussia. Still, he could learn to love Prussia and he was willing to do just that.

After gathering his thoughts England said "I care for you, but I don't quite think its love…" England then smiled at Prussia as he said "But it can be turned into love."

Prussia looked rather surprised at first but then he started to smile and say "I'll make you fall in love with me just you watch England."

"I'll hold you to that." England said. Prussia leaned over and kissed England's forehead before he laid back down beside England.

It was quite for a few seconds before England said "Hey Prussia?"

"Hmmm?" Prussia hummed out.

England gave Prussia a smirk before he said "You know you're still in trouble for telling France and Spain about me being pregnant."

Prussia just looked at England with wide eyes before he closed his eyes and sighed. Damn, he was really hoping England would have just forgotten about that….

* * *

**Info Time**

**The Anglo-Prussian alliance of 1756: The Anglo-Prussian Alliance was a military alliance created by the Westminster Convention between Great Britain and Prussia which lasted formally between 1756 and 1762 during the Seven Years' War. It allowed Britain to concentrate the majority of its efforts against the colonial possessions of the French-led coalition, while Prussia bore the brunt of the fighting in Europe. It was eventually dissolved in 1762 when Britain withdrew financial and military support for Prussian war aims in Continental Europe.**

**Anyway, that's chapter 6 so please review and don't flame. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Dress

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: England in a dress in this chapter. I counted the votes and majority rules; England is going to be in a dress.**

* * *

It was a calm rainy Friday and it was the last day of this Month's world meetings. The meeting that day had when by as it normally would with everyone shouting and barley anything getting done at all. Eventually the meeting ended and everyone left the Meeting hall, well everyone expect Prussia, France, and Spain that is. The three nations had been talking to each other during the whole meeting and they were perfectly content to stay their and talk a little bit longer. "So has Inglaterra punished you for the whole telling us he's pregnant yet?" Spain asked.

"He forced me to make him German chocolate cake." Prussia answered. "That's it? That does not sound so bad if you ask me." France said. Prussia just shook his head a little before he said "Making the cake was not bad, it was the whole being forced to watch him eat it that made it a cruel and unusual punishment." Spain and France gave Prussia a confused look and Prussia just sighed when he realized that he would have to explain why the punishment was so bad. "England put pickles, chopped up onions, and jalapeno peppers on the cake before he ate it." Prussia explained.

All three nations cringed at the mental image of anyone eating that kind of strange combination of food. "One should not see one of their favorite desserts desecrated in such a way." Prussia said before he placed his head on the table. Spain patted his friend on the back a little and shook his head. "I think this pregnancy has really messed up England's taste buds."

France let out a soft laugh before he said "I don't think it would take much to mess up his taste buds." France then shook his head a little before he said "Anyway, let's get off the subject of Angleterre weird cravings and lack of taste and move unto something more important." Prussia just raised a brow in slight confusion before he asked "And what would this more important thing be?" France just smiled at his Prussian friend before he said "It would be the pregnancy itself of course! Tell me how far into the pregnancy is he?" Prussia leaned back in his chair and started to grin.

"He's four months pregnant but he will be officially five months in a couple of days. His stomach is already pretty big and the baby is kicking none stop." Spain looked over at his friend and gave him a small smile before he asked "What's it like to feel the baby kick?" Prussia's grin turned into a soft smile as he said "Its amazing Spain, one of the awesomest things that I have ever experienced." France just started to grin as he said "You're so lucky my friend. Not only will you be blessed with a child of your own, but you get to see our little England while he is pregnant. I wish I could see him in such a state." Prussia just shook his head and gave France a bored look. "I want to see England in a maternity dress, but I don't think either one of us are going to get our wish."

France just smirked a little before he said "Oh, I beg to differ." France then grabbed Prussia and Spain and started to whisper his plan to grant both his and Prussia's wish to come true to the two other nations. At first the two nations looked unsure, but as France explained his plan Prussia and Spain's unsure looks soon turned into smirks. "I like that plan, I like it a lot." Prussia said. Spain nodded his head before he said "You do realize that Inglaterra will kill us after this right?" Prussia and France just looked at their Spanish friend and said at the exact same time "It will be worth it." And with that said France and Prussia grabbed Spain and started to drag him out of the room so they could finally put their plan into action….

* * *

What do you do when you have three men running around in your store looking at every single maternity dress that you have in stock and make an all around mess of the store? What do you do when you happen to hear them say things like 'I don't think that would look good on him' or 'that dress is not big enough for him'? These are not exactly the most normal questions that one would ask themselves, but it was the questions that the workers of the store that the infamous bad touch trio decided to go to where asking themselves. They were not too sure on what to think when they heard them say things that suggested that the dress that they were going to buy was going to be for a boy. They were also not too sure of what to think when the France man would send one of his friends back to the dress saying something along the lines of 'that is not fashionable enough' or when the albino man would grab a dress and look at it for a few seconds before he would get a rather perverted look on his face and start to let out a 'kesese' laugh.

The Spanish male was not much better considering every once in awhile as he would look at a dress he would smile and say something like 'My Romano would look good in this dress' before he would get a really dreamy look on his face. Needless to say the workers were not too sure on what they should do about the interesting trio, but they knew they should help them find what they needed before they made a bigger mess of the store. So by a game of rock, paper, scissors the lucky worker (read victim) was chosen to help out the strange trio. The girl who ended up getting the job nervously walked up to the Spanish man and asked rather nervously "Ummm, do you and your friends need any help?" The man opened his mouth to reply, but his red eyed friend ended up jumping into the conversation before he could say anything. "Yeah I need a maternity dress for my wife." The white haired male said.

The France man started to laugh a little when the he heard the word wife, but the worker did not know why that was so funny. Deciding that it would be best not to ask the woman just gave him a small smile before she asked "Well what kind of dresses does your wife usually wear?" The France man just started to laugh even harder and the red eyed male just coughed a little before he said "Well, my wife does not really wear dresses very often…." The girl just tilted her head to the side slightly before she said "Well, why don't you get her a really comfortable simple dress. If she does not wear dresses very much I doubt she would want something really frilly or something like that." The man just gave her a nervous look a little before he said "You got that right."

The girl just gave him a small smile before she said "I'll be right back." The girl left the three men their so she could grab the dress for them. She was able to find it rather fast and she was able to get back to the men within a couple of minutes. She held the dress up for them to see before she asked "Is this good enough?" The dress was a simple white summer dress dress that would go down to the wears knees and the dress has straps instead of sleeves. It was not the fanciest dress, but it made of very comfortable materiel and it did look rather nice.

"It's perfect!" The albino said before he took the dress from her and ran over to the cash registers so he could pay for it. His France companion followed after him all with a smirk on his face and the Spanish man gave the girl a quick thank you before he followed after his friends. The girl watched the trio pay for the dress and leave the store before she shook her head a little and sighed. "What a strange group…" The girl said to herself before she shrugged her shoulders and went back to helping the other customers in the store…

* * *

When the bad touch trio had gotten to England's house everything was quite. "I wonder where England is…." Prussia muttered as he led his friends into the liveing room. When they got to the living room they found Gilbird sitting on the couch, but they had yet to see England. "Hey Gilbird, do you know where England is?" The little bird just gave his red eyed owner a little chirp as a reply before it flew up into air and into the hall. The three nations followed after the bird only to have the little yellow bird lead them up the stairs and to England and Prussia's bedroom.

Once in the bedroom the bird flew over to the closed door that lead to the bathroom and chirped. Prussia put his ear to the bathroom door only to hear that the shower was running. Prussia could not help but grin at this, since England was in the shower this would make their plan go so much easier. "Quick you guys remove the cloths out of the bedroom and I'll go put the dress in place." Prussia said as he looked over at his friends. France and Spain just nodded at him before they set to work on getting the cloths out of the closet and dresser while Prussia slipped into the bathroom.

Prussia looked about the steam filled room and smiled a little when he saw the faint silhouette of England through the shower curtain. It seemed England had not noticed Prussia slip into the room yet and this was something that Prussia was very grateful for. Prussia placed the white dress down on the counter before he grabbed England's normal cloths. Prussia then quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Prussia grinned when he saw that France and Spain had done their job of moving all of the cloths out of the closet and dresser. Prussia just gave a thumbs up to his two friends before he, France, and Spain left the room and made their way out of the bedroom and over to the living room. Their plan had been set into motion now all they had to do was wait….

* * *

When England got out of the shower he figured he would change into the comfortable clothes that he had set out before he would go downstairs and watch TV while he waited for Prussia to come back home. However that plan was thrown right out the window when he saw a white dress lying where his cloths used to be. England just glared at the white dress for a few sounds before he shook his head and went into the bedroom. The dress showed England that Prussia was home and trying to make that idiotic wish of his come true, but if Prussia thought England was just going to give into Prussia's demands and wear a dress he was wrong. England opened up the closet expecting to see all of his cloths their only to be surprised when he found it completely empty.

England just stared at the empty closet in complete shook for a few minutes before he turned right around and went straight towards the dresser. However the dresser was just as empty as the closet and England could not help but let out a little groan. England checked the whole entire room in a vain hope that he would find some article of clothing (that was not a dress) that he could wear, but it was no use. All of the cloths where gone even Prussia's cloths where missing. In the end England ended up having to admit defeat as he slowly made his way back to the bathroom where the dress was waiting for him. England picked up the dress and stared at it for a few minutes before he finally swallowed his pride and put it on. Once the dress was on England left the room and started to search the house for Prussia.

Prussia was going to get yelled at so much for this and England was already coming up with ways to get back at Prussia for this. England ended up walking into the living room only to have his eyes widen in shook from who was in there. Standing there in the living room where Prussia, Spain, and France and they were all staring at England with wide eyes. England's pregnant belly filled out the dress rather nicely and the dress seemed like it was made for England. The four nations just stood there and stared at each other in silence, but the silence was soon broken when France took out his cell phone and took a picture of England.

The second that the click of the phone's camera was heard in the room, all hell broke loose. The things that happened should probably not be said, but it's probably for the best. In the end Prussia, Spain, and France had busies in all sorts of places and France's phone had been completely obliterated. However, for as much damage that was caused from this little stunt Prussia, France, and Spain could not help but think in the back of their minds that this was totally worth it….

* * *

**Rennasakura: Actually Canada and America will be in this fanfic and they will be a part of the baby's life. **

**Alright, so that's chapter 7. Anyway, everyone get excited because the next chapter will be the birth chapter. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	9. Chapter 8: Birth

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**PrUK For the World: I have thought a lot about how the baby is going to be born and after a lot of thinking I decided to go for natural birth (well as natural as it can get when you have a guy giving birth). I know that guys can't do this in real life, but hey this is fanfic so anything is possible. Also, England is a nation/angel so for the sake of the fanfic let's say he could have a natural birth because he is not exactly a normal guy. Also I thought of England having a C-section, but I had no clue on how to write that which is a big reason why I decided to go for the natural birth.**

* * *

Nine months, England was nine months pregnant and he felt like the days where quite latterly dragging on. Sometimes Germany and Italy or Spain and France would come and visit to see how everything was doing and that did help make it so that England could forget about the pregnancy for awhile, but it was only for awhile. England had reading somewhere that the third trimester was usually the longest and England was begging to see why. England's stomach was huge and he could not wait until he was skinny again and able to fit into his regular cloths. England was also excited about the thought of finally being able to see his baby.

He was always thinking about what the baby would look like, to the point that it was almost the only thing that he would think of. Would the baby be a girl or a boy? Would the baby have his emerald green eyes or Prussia's ruby red eyes? Would the child have white hair or blond hair? England was not sure on what the baby would look like, but he could not wait until he found out.

Also, England briefly thought about what gender he wanted the baby to be, but in the end he decided he didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl he would be happy with either one. However, when he voiced this to Prussia he said he kind of wanted a boy. Somehow the fact that Prussia kind of wanted a boy did not surprise England whatsoever. However, thanks to the fact that one day after another just kept passing him by and England had yet to have their baby England was really starting to wonder if he would ever give birth. However, this all ended up changing on a warm June night….

* * *

England had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his pirating days when a sudden sharp pain in his stomach ended up waking him up. England immediately sat up and started to rub his stomach a little and wondered what it had caused the pain. England was about to just chalk it up as the baby kicking something important inside him (it's happened before) and go back to sleep, but another sharp pain in his stomach quickly alerted him that this was not the case. England's eyes widened when he felt like a trickle of water run down his legs, but that trickle of water was soon gushing like a waterfall. England's water had broken and he knew right then and there that he was going into labor.

England quickly looked over at Prussia, who was still fast asleep, and started to shack the white haired male.

"Prussia, wake up!" England shouted.

Prussia groaned a little before he sat up and looked at England.

"England what is it?" Prussia questioned as he yawned and tried his very best to not fall asleep.

"Prussia the baby is coming now!" England shouted, his panic level rising when he felt yet another sharp pain in his stomach.

Prussia was wide awake when he heard England say that and he was quick to start questioning England.

"What? Are you sure!"

England winched when he felt the pain get a bit when the pain got a bit more intense before he glared at Prussia and hissed out "Well the fact that that my water broke and I can feel what is most certainly a contraction so I'm going to go ahead and say that I'm sure."

England let out a soft sigh before he looked down at his stomach. The contractions where a little painful, but they where bearable but England knew they would become more painful as time passed. Prussia had long since gotten off the bed and had gathered up all of the pillows on the bed and placed them behind England.

England leaned back against the comfortable pillows and gave Prussia a grateful smile. Prussia just smiled back at him before he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of England. Once the blanket was out of the way Prussia could see the ever growing wet splotch on the bed and it was all coming from England. Prussia really had no clue on what to do right now, he knew that England would give birth any day now but he figured he still had time to figure out exactly how the whole labor thing would work. However, Prussia was out of time and the baby was coming now regardless of if he was ready or not.

Prussia had no clue on what to do so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and called Germany.

As the phone rang Prussia started to tap his foot as he murmured "Come on West, pick up…"

Finally after waiting for what felt like hours Germany finally answered the phone and asked "What do you want Prussia?"

Prussia just shouted into the phone "England's gone into labor!"

A loud "What?" was the only answer that Prussia got and ever so faintly in the background Prussia could hear Italy asking what was wrong.

"West I don't know what to do, I need help!" Prussia admitted as he looked over at England with a worried look on his face.

England was not paying attention to what Prussia was saying on his phone at all, he was too busy dealing with the contractions that he was having. He would always get a few minutes to rest between each contraction, but they were slowly growing in how painful they where and the contractions where slowly getting closer and closer together. England could also feel the baby moving lower and lower and the lower the baby went the more England started to panic.

"Prussia…" England called out as he gave Prussia a helpless look.

Prussia could not help but feel a bit helpless himself and he hated it. He hated feeling so helpless and he hated the fact that he had no clue on how he could help England.

"Come on West I need help!" Prussia yelled into his cell phone.

"What do you think I will be able to do! I am just as clueless about this as you!"

Prussia just started to pace back and forth as he said "You can help me figure out what I can do. Two heads are better than one right?"

Prussia could hear Germany sigh a little, but Prussia knew Germany was going to help when he heard Germany ask "What's happend so far?"

Prussia sighed a little in relief before he said "England's water broke and he's having contractions."

Germany was quite for a few seconds before he said "I guess this means he can just give birth to the child and you won't have to have a C-section on him or anything."

Prussia blinked a few times before he asked "Don't you have to have like a birth canal for that? Last I checked boys don't usually have that."

Germany immediately answered back with "Well maybe his body made a temporary one. Besides last I checked guys don't normally get pregnant."

Germany had Prussia at that one, but the white haired male decided not to say anything to that and instead just moved over to England's side so he could help him remove his pants and boxers.

Once England's pants and boxers where off Prussia dumped the clothing on the floor and said "Ok the pants and boxers are off, now what?"

Germany was quite for a few seconds before he said "I guess he starts pushing now."

Prussia told England what Germany had said the emerald eyed man was quick to ask "Just when do I know to push?"

Prussia just shrugged his shoulders and said "When your body tells you to push."

England would have rolled his eyes at the answer he got, but he was far too preoccupied with the labor to do so. England found that he felt more of an urge to push when a contraction was happing. So with nothing to lose England just started to push along with the contractions. England could feel the baby move lower and lower with each push, and while it did hurt like hell he found that the harder he pushed the more relief he felt. As England pushed, cried, and screamed Prussia could do nothing but watch.

However, as he sat there and watched with his cell phone pushed up against his ear he heard Germany ask "Do you have anything to cut and tie the umbilical cord?"

Prussia cursed a bit before he asked "Do you think a pocketknife would work?"

He heard Germany cough a little before he said "If it's all you got the use it. You're going to have to find some type of string to use as well."

Prussia looked down at England who let out a small cry at the latest push only to see the Brit look up at him with shimmering emerald eyes. "I need to get some things for the umbilical cord so just keep pushing and I'll be back before you know it."

England just gave Prussia a small nod and Prussia gave him a small smile before he kissed him on the forehead and raced out of the room. Prussia ran all the way into the office and started to tear the room apart in search of a pocketknife. England had a pocketknife somewhere in the office it was just a matter of finding it. Luckily Prussia was able to find it in the bottom left drawer of the office desk and he was also able to find bright green embroidery floss that he could use to tie the cord. Once Prussia had the two things that he needed, he quickly rushed back to the bedroom.

The second he stepped into the room he was greeted with the sound of England's strangled cry and the sight of England collapsing against the pillows that had been set up behind him.

England looked over at Prussia with tears streaming down his face as he said weekly "Prussia I can feel the head…"

Prussia quickly sat down the pocketknife and embroidery floss on the nightstand before he said "Germany I'm going to have to hang up."

However, before he could even hang up he heard Italy shout out in the background "If you hang up now we'll just get all worried about England and the baby because we won't know what's going on!"

Prussia cursed a little before he said "Fine I'll put it on speaker phone, but all you're going to hear is a lot of screaming."

Prussia put the cell phone on speaker before he placed it down on the nightstand. Prussia then sat down at the edge of the bed so he would be near England's legs. Prussia took a deep breath as if to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to see before he spread England's legs apart and looked down. Sure enough he saw the very top of a baby's head down there, but Prussia just decided to not think about it took much as he told England to keep pushing. England followed Prussia's command as he continued to push and with each push Prussia started to see more and more of the baby.

Eventually the baby was almost out of England; half of it was already out of England and in Prussia's hands.

"Just one more push and you're done England." Prussia said as he kept his attention on the baby.

England just gave a little nod before he pushed again and let out another scream. With that one push the baby was born and the second it was born it started to cry. Prussia immediately tied up the umbilical cord and cut it before he looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled.

The baby was a little girl with white hair and after a few seconds had passed the girl opened up her eyes to reveal two beautiful ruby red jewels. However, before Prussia could do a thing he heard England sob and let out another scream. Prussia could hear Germany and Italy yelling over the phone asking what was going on, but he did not care to answer them.

"Prussia there's another one coming!" England shouted and Prussia could feel his jaw drop. Another one was coming? Then that would mean they had twins on their hands.

Prussia gently sat down his oldest child beside him in a safe place before he went right back to work on helping England deliver the next child.

"England just push ok?"

England nodded yet again before he continued pushing. The second baby came out much quicker and easier then the first one did, it was born about five minutes after its sibling. Once the second child was born and the cord was cut England collapsed against his pillows and closed his eyes.

He was so very tired and he wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but he was not going to do so until he saw his babies.

"I'm going to clean the babies off and I'll be right back ok?" Prussia said.

England could just give a hum as a reply; he was still a bit too tired to respond quite yet. Prussia left the room with the babies, one of the babies was still screaming but the other child had stopped crying few minutes ago.

"Is it over? England, are you ok" England could hear Italy ask from over the speaker phone.

"Yes, it's over we had twins. I'm ok my whole body aches and I'm tired, but I'll live." England replied his voice was a little horse from all of his crying and screaming.

"We will be hanging up now, but we will be coming over right away. We'll probably be at your house in a couple of hours." Germany said.

England just gave a tired ok as a response and after the two nations on the phone said goodbye they hung up. After a couple of minutes of resting in complete silence, the bedroom door opened and the silence was broken by the loud wailing of a baby. England opened his eyes and looked toward the sound of the crying only to get his first good look at his babies. Both of the babies where wrapped up in pink blankets and they both had pure white hair and beautiful red eyes.

England could already see that the twins where able to avoid getting his eyebrows, their eyebrows where a normal size. The one baby was wigging around in her blanket and being quite, but the other one was crying rather loudly.

"They're both girls." Prussia said as he gave England a smile.

"They both look like you." England said right back.

Prussia just let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "Hey they got you nose at least."

Prussia said before he walked over to the bed and sat down next to England.

"I can tell that they are both nations, but I don't know what they represent." Prussia said as he handed the girls over to their mother.

The second that the children were in their mother's arms the crying child immediately quitted down and the wiggling girl finally started to settle a little.

"I know what they represent." England said softly as he looked at his two beautiful daughters.

"Really, how can you tell? What do they represent?"

England just looked over at Prussia and said "I have been carrying these children for nine months so I should know what they are. Besides, I would hope I would know my own territories. They are the South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands."

Prussia smiled a little when England held out the little girl who just could not sit still.

"South Sandwich Islands is a bit of a mouthful." Prussia said as he looked down at the little girl in is arms.

"We can us their human names as nicknames." England replied.

"What should their human names be?" Prussia asked. England was honestly too tired to be able to calm up with any names so he allowed Prussia to name them.

Prussia got a thoughtful look on his face before he said "We can name the oldest one, the one that your holding, Rose and the youngest one can be Ruby."

England thought about the names for a few seconds before he smiled before he said "Ruby and Rose, I like those names."

Prussia just gave a soft laugh before he replied with "I thought you might."

England just leaned over slightly so that he was in Prussia's face before he kissed the white haired male. Prussia was too shocked to do anything, but it seemed England did not mind.

He just broke the kiss and asked "Do you remember when I said my feelings for you could turn into love?"

Prussia just gave a nod of his head and England smiled as he said "Well those feelings have turned into love."

Prussia just smiled at him and said "I'm glad."

Prussia then leaned down and kissed England and England just kissed him right back. It was at this moment that Prussia could not help, but think that his life right now was pretty good. He had the love of his life and now he had his two beautiful daughters. Life was good and Prussia knew that it was just going to get even better as time moved on….

* * *

**I have quite a bit of explaining to do in this chapter so as always, info time.**

**The twins names: Remember the Ruby Rose Pub all the way in the prologue? The Ruby Rose Pub was actually a poke toward the twins. Before I started this fanfic I knew what gender I wanted the babies to be and I knew what names they were going to have. I just decided to also use their names for the pub that started it all. As for why I choose the name Ruby and Rose, I choose Rose because the rose is England's national flower and I choose Ruby because of Prussia's (and the girls') ruby red eyes. Also, in my mind nations call eachother after their nations name, but they use their human names when their are reguler people around.**

**What the girls represent: I'll say what the girls are here and I will talk a little about their land.**

**Rose-the oldest- Rose represents the South Sandwich Islands. The South Sandwich Islands are uninhabited, though a permanently manned Argentine research station was located on Thule Island from 1976 to 1982. It's mostly made up of volcanic islands (excluding tiny satellite islands and offshore rocks), with some active volcanoes. Both Ruby and Rose have the same flag, coat of arms, and motto. South Georgia Island and the South Sandwich islands are grouped together and considered one territory, but since they are two places with two names I decided to have two personifications.**

**Ruby- the youngest- Ruby represents the South Georgia Island. Throughout the 19th century, South Georgia was a sealers' base as well as a whalers' base beginning in the 20th century, until whaling ended in the 1960s. A Norwegian, Carl Anton Larsen, established the first land-based whaling station and first permanent habitation at Grytviken in 1904. The station remained in operation until 1965. With the end of the whaling industry, the stations were abandoned. Apart from a few preserved buildings such as the museum and church at Grytviken, only their decaying remains survive.**

**There are no native inhabitants on the island (according to Wikipedia they only have 99 people their) but it does have some flora and fauna. South Georgia supports many sea birds, including albatross, a large colony of King Penguins and penguins of various other species, along with petrels, prions, shags, skuas, gulls and terns. The fact that they have penguins there is really cool to me and I am seriously thinking of giving the girls their own penguin when they get a little older.**

**How will the girls' age:They are going to age normally until they get old enough to walk and talk then they are going to age very slowly. They are nations so they are not going to grow up at the regular speed that a normal human would. **

**Are they going to be Prussia and England's only children: The answer to this question is no they are not going to be England and Prussia's only kids, but I will wait awhile before I go off and get England pregnant again.** **There are a total of 14 British overseas territories and I plan to have a personification for each of them. Also, keep in mind that any territories that have multiple islands that are grouped together (like Ruby and Rose where) will have more the one personification. To make a long story short, Ruby and Rose will probably not be the only set of twins that England will have.**

**Spain, France, Germany, and Italy: I have said America and Canada will be a part of Rose and Ruby's life and the same thing will go for Germany, Italy, Spain, and France. Spain and France are Prussia's best friends so it makes sense that they would be a part of his kids life (rather England likes it or not). Germany is Prussia's brother and Italy is Germany's boyfriend so it also makes sense that they be a very big part of the kid's life as well.**

**Also this has nothing to do with this fanfic, but I have a plot bunny jumping around in my head and I want to ask my reviews what you think. Here is a description for it: Arthur thinks he's just a normal person living a normal life. However one day Arthur get's a package with only a map to some old mansion, a strange device called a Trace Memory, and a note telling him to remember his past before it's too late and said note just says it's from the nations of the world. Needless to say it's a typical nation thinks he is a human and he slowly figures out he is a nation as he is being chased down by some evil group/spirtis/whatever I end up choosiong (well ok the evil group/spirits part is not that normal) . As as a random note this story is ever so slightly influenced by the DS game Trace Memory. Unfortunately this idea is kind of in pieces and I still have some things undecided. My problems so far are this.**

**Problem #1: Arthur/England is going to be paired up with someone I just have not yet decided on who. He will probably be with America, Prussia, Germany, or Japan. If I do end up writing this I'll put a poll up to decided on the couple.**

**Problem #2:I have no clue on how I want England to end up thinking he is human. I am deciding between either amnesia or reincarnation. If I go with the reincarnation bit the that leaves me with a question/problem.**

**Possible problem: If I go with reincarnation then should England have just died and immediately get reincarnated or should it cause problems for the United Kingdom as well. I have it in my head that if anything happens to the nation then something will happen to the country they represent. An example of this would be if a countries economy is suffering then the nation gets sick or a nations mood can affect the weather that happens in the capitol (like its sunny when they are happy or it rains when they are sad). **

**I really don't know what to do with this plot bunny of mine so I will ask you guys. Do you think I should go for it and try to write it or should I just give up on the plot bunny? Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	10. Chapter 9: Family

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Germany had seen and experienced a lot of things in his life. He had seen wars, he had watched (and is still watching) technology advance and get better, and he had seen so many things that it could make a regular person's head spin. However, what he was seeing right now was something completely new and it was also something that he thought he would never see. The thing that he thought he would never see of course where the two white haired little girls that where his little nieces. Germany and Italy had arrived at England's house early that morning and Prussia had lead them straight to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom the two nations where greeted by the sight of a very tired looking England lying in the bed while holding two little wrapped up bundles. Italy wasted no time and running over to England's side so he could hold one of the babies and England could not help but laugh a little at the Italian's enthusiasm. Once Italy was sitting on the bed next to England the British nation handed one of the babies over to Italy. Italy cooed and smiled at the little baby before he looked over at Germany and said "Germany come look at the babies!"

Germany had been awkwardly standing off toward the side of the room almost unsure of he should come over or not, but thanks to the encouragement of his boyfriend and the fact the Prussia pushed him forward a little Germany finally walked over to the bed and sat down next to Italy. Once he was sitting down England held the baby that was in his arms out for Germany to take.

"Are you sure I should hold her?" Germany asked.

England just gave him a small smile and said "Of course I'm sure; you're not going to break her."

Germany still seemed a little unsure of taking the small child, but he didn't voice this. He just took the small child from England and then looked down at her. Large ruby red eyes looked up into his sapphire blue eyes and as Germany looked at her he could not help but feel like he would break her. She was so small and fragile she looked like she would break at the slightest touch. Germany touched her cheek with his finger only to have the little girl grab his finger. Her tiny little fingers wrapped around his finger and Germany could not help but smile a little.

England chuckled a little before he said "You're holding Rose right now and Italy is holding Ruby."

Italy just smiled as he looked down at the little girl is his arms. "They are so cute!" Italy said as he held the little girl closer to him.

Ruby just moved around a bit in Italy's arms and Rose just let out a little yawn. "Are Spain and France coming to see the kids to?" Germany asked.

England just sighed a little before he said "Yes they are much to my displeasure."

Almost on cue the doorbell was rung and Prussia started to grin. "That must be them!" Prussia said before he raced out of the room.

Within a matter of minutes Prussia was walking back into the room with Spain and France right behind them. When Spain spotted Italy and Germany, he started to grin as he walked over to the little Italian.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here. Can I hold the baby?"

Italy held Ruby out for Spain to take and Spain carefully removed the baby from Italy's arms before he walked over to France and Prussia. Prussia had already taken Rose from Germany and he was proudly showing her off to his two friends.

"They look just like you Prussia!" Spain said, he smiled a little when Ruby grabbed his finger.

"Yes they do look just like Prussia. It's a good thing that they did not inherit their mother's huge eyebrows." France said.

England immediately started to glare at the France man as he yelled out "Belt up!" France ignored England and held his arms out so that he could hold Rose. Prussia handed Rose over without complaint, but Rose was a little less than happy to be put into some strange long haired man's arms. Rose looked up at him with wide eyes almost as if she was trying to figure out if she should start screaming or not. France just smiled at her and the second he smiled Rose started to cry.

France quickly tried to calm her by rocking her a little and by talking to her softly, but she just continued to scream. "Bring her over here!" England ordered and France was all too quick to comply. Once the girl was in her mother's arms she immediately stopped crying and started to nuzzle into the warmth that her mother provided.

"I guess she does not like strangers." France said as he looked at the girl.

"She was calm when Germany held her so I think the only one that she does not like is you frog." England said with a smirk.

Germany could not help but smirk right along with England when he saw France's crestfallen look.

"This cannot be true; she has to like her Uncle France!"

England just continued to smirk at him as he said "Too bad for you, but she doesn't like you."

Spain looked over at his sad friend before he held Ruby out for him and asked "Do you want to hold her?" France took the child from his Spanish friend and waited for her to start crying like her sister did. Surprisingly enough Ruby did not cry she just looked at him for a few seconds and before she wiggled around a little.

France started to smile in joy as he said "She didn't cry so she must like me!"

England just rolled his eyes and muttered "Well I don't think she hates you."

Italy just looked at France for a few seconds before he looked over at Rose who seemed perfectly happy in England's arms.

"She seems like she's happy now that you're holding her."

Prussia laughed a little before he said "I'm not surprised; after she was born she would not stop crying until England was holding her."

Spain just looked over at England and smiled. "I have a feeling that she is going to be a momma's girl." He commented and England just rolled his eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing." The British nation said. Spain said nothing to this although that was probably for the best.

"Well momma's girl thing aside I can't wait until they get older." Prussia said "When they get old enough I'm going to teach them everything I know so that they will be just as awesome as their dad."

Germany and England both gave Prussia a deadpan look and said at the exact same time "Let's hope they don't end up like you." Prussia just looked at them and asked "What's wrong with them being just like the awesome me?" Germany and England just looked away from Prussia and said nothing to this which just served to annoy Prussia even more.

Sensing that now would be a good time to change the subject, France loudly asked "You know since Angleterre gave birth to them does that mean the girls will get to call him mommy?"

England immediately started to glare at the Frenchman as he yelled out "I am a man and they will not call me mommy!"

Prussia just started to grin as he said "I don't know I actually think mommy England sounds kind of nice."

Spain immediately joined in by saying "I agree it does have a nice ring to it."

France just started to grin along with his friends as he said "We are most definitely going to tech these lovely little girls to call you mommy."

And with that said the room soon erupted into chaos. The bad touch trio kept calling out mommy England as England yelled at them and practically yelled out every curse word known to man at them as he started to throw a couple of pillows at them. Italy just watched the whole scene in confusion and Germany somehow found himself holding both of the babies. Both the babies just looked up at their uncle in confusion as they blinked a few times and Germany could not help but let out a small sigh as the chaos happened around him.

"You girls ended up getting the craziest family in the world…" Germany muttered.

Germany was right the girls did end up getting a pretty crazy family, but when your family is made up of nations a little craziness is to be expected….

* * *

**BakaRamenBowl: I was planning on having England give birth to all of the territories, but I have to admit the idea of Prussia giving birth to one of them is pretty amusing. I might just use that idea so I want to say thank you for suggesting it.**

**Ok, so that's chapter 9. I will probably have the rest of the world meet the babies soon so there is something to look forward to. Anyway, I have decided that I will write that plot bunny of mine and I already have a poll up on my profile to decide who England will end up with so please vote for it. Also as for the story I think I have almost everything set out and I want to thank you guys for helping me, you have really helped me figure out how I am going to write this new fanfic of mine and for that I am truly grateful. I have decided to go with amnesia since that's what most of you guys want and it the end it will probably be easier for me to write. The only thing I have left to figure out is who I want to pair England up with. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	11. Chapter 10: A Interesting Meeting

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

The world meeting was drawling closer and closer and England was getting a little anxious about the whole thing. The other nations where going to question where Ruby and Rose came from and of course England would have to tell them it was because he had been pregnant with them. England was not too sure on how the nations of the world would handle to news that he had actually given birth, but he was not looking forward to finding out. However, there was not much that England could do about it and it's not like he could push off going to any more world meetings. Rather England liked it or not he was going to the World Meeting and when he went he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Luckily England had Prussia by his side and England was happy to know that he was not going to have to explain this by himself. England was able to keep his mind off of the world meeting for a majority of the six weeks, but on the night before the World Meeting England could not think about anything but the World Meeting. Not even his darling little girls or Prussia could keep his mind of the meeting. Even as England rocked in the rocking chair in the girl's room and feed his little Rose he could still not shack the meeting out of his head.

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic." England said as he looked at his daughter.

Rose did not bother to look up at her mother, she just continued to try and get every last drop of milk out of her bottle.

"It might be hectic, but the meeting will go by quick." A voice said from the doorway.

England looked up toward the sound of the voice only to see Prussia standing there. Ruby was fast asleep in his arms and England was happy to see that now the only one he would have to worry about getting to sleep was Rose.

"You seem pretty calm about this." England said as he took the now empty bottle away from Rose and started to burp the baby.

"Of course I am I get to show off my awesome girls to everyone."

England could not help but roll his eyes a bit at what Prussia said, but he didn't say anything. Prussia just gave England a grin before he gently put Ruby into her crib. Once Rose was burped England started to rock her in the rocking chair as he hummed a lullaby. Within a matter of seconds Rose was fast asleep and England slowly put the little girl into her own crib. England then walked over to Prussia and kissed him and Prussia wasted no time to kiss him back.

England then broke the kiss and smiled at Prussia and Prussia just smiled back at his blond haired lover.

"Come on we should go to bed now if we want to wake up early for the meeting tomorrow." Prussia nodded his head and said "Hopefully the girls will sleep though the night." England just nodded his head in agreement before he grabbed Prussia's hand and dragged him out of the room so they could get some sleep as well….

* * *

Crying, Prussia could hear one of the babies crying over the baby monitor and he could not help but let out a little groan. He looked over at the digital clock that was sitting next to the bed only to see that it was three in the morning.

"Prussia it's your turn to get up." England said from his spot on the bed.

Prussia let out a sigh before he got off the bed and started to head out of the bedroom. However, before he left the room the crying over the monitor started to quite down until finally it stopped all together. Prussia waited for a few minutes to see if the crying would start up again but it never did.

"Awesome that counts." Prussia said as he walked back over to the bed a lie down.

"What counts?" England asked.

"If you on your way to go a take care of the girls and they stop crying on their own then that counts as a turn."

Suddenly the crying started up again and Prussia just looked over at England and smirked.

"It's your turn now."

England just shot Prussia a glare before he sat up and started to get out of the bed. Right when England got out of the bed the crying stopped yet again and England started to smile. England got back into the bed and once he was comfortable the crying picked up again.

"I guess this means it's your turn Prussia."

"No fair the last time was just a pause."

"No it was not! It counts as a turn now get up and go comfort the baby before they both start crying."

As if fate itself was working against them another set of crying joined in with the first one and now both of the girls were crying out for their parents. Both of the nations ended up getting up and going to the twins so that they could comfort them. However the whole way to the twins room the two nations where arguing like a pair of kids.

"It was your turn to go Prussia!"

"It was not, it was your turn England!"

They continued to argue like that even when they got to the twins room. Rose continued to cry, but Ruby stopped crying when she saw her parents arguing and just continued to watch them as if it where the most amusing thing in the world to watch to grown nations argue like a bunch of kids, and in a way it kind of was amusing. In the long run this night just goes to show that sometimes in the early hours of the morning it's kind of hard to tell who the real kids are….

* * *

It was meeting day and everyone was in the meeting room. Well, everyone but Prussia, England, and the girls that is. They were waiting for Germany to break the news that their where new born nations to everyone before they walked into the room. Of course Germany was not going to explain where the new nations came from, that job was left up to England and Prussia. Said nations where kind of tired thanks to the fact that they ended up getting up at three in the morning because of the babies and when they finally got back to bed they were only able to get another hour of sleep at the most.

However, the thought that he would be introducing the nations to his baby girls ended up keeping him awake for a majority of that last hour of sleep. England kept staring at the door, waiting anxiously for Germany to call them in. England was holding Ruby and Prussia was holding Rose, both the girls where awake but they were being unusually quite. England jumped a little when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He looked over toward the owner of the hand only to see Prussia standing behind him.

"Hey don't worry everything will go well." Prussia said.

"I know, but I'm still worried." England said.

Prussia was about to say something to this, but before he could even say a word the doors opened to revel Germany.

"You can come in now." Germany said.

England took a breath before he walked into the meeting room and Prussia just followed right after him. When they walked in the room that had been filled with chattering seemed to grow dead silent. The nations just stared at Prussia and England, or to be more specific they stared at the two blanket covered bundles that they were holding. The silence in the room was so quite that you could hear a pin drop and England was growing rather uncomfortable from the whole deal. Luckily before the awkward silence could continue Italy got out of his chair and made his way over to England and Prussia with a smile on his face.

Seeing Italy get up the other nations took that as their sign that they could get up and look at the new nations as well. Soon enough England and Prussia where surrounded by the other nations. The nations looked at the tiny girls with curiosity and a lot of them where smiling and cooing over the babies.

"They're so cute! Can I hold one of them?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Of course you can." England answered with a smile.

Liechtenstein was a kind and gentle girl and England knew she would be careful with the baby. England carefully handed Ruby to the green eyed girl. Liechtenstein held the tiny girl close to her and looked down at the white haired baby. Ruby looked at Liechtenstein for a few minutes before she started to smile at her.

"She's so cute! Isn't she cute brother?" Liechtenstein asked as she looked over at Switzerland.

Switzerland just nodded his head before he looked over at England and asked "What are their human names?"

"Liechtenstein is holding Ruby and Prussia had Rose." England answered.

"Can I hold one of them?" America asked.

"You can, but you better be careful with them you git or their will be hell to pay." England said as he gave the American nation a harsh glare.

The glare was harsh enough to scare most people, but America just shrugged the glare off like it was nothing. Prussia handed Rose over to America and once America had the girl in his arms he started to smile.

"Hi their Rose I'm America and I'm a hero!"

Rose just gave America a blank look and America was a little disappointed that he didn't get much of a reaction from the tiny girl.

"Can I hold her?" Canada asked.

America just looked at Canada for a few minutes before he shrugged and handed Rose over to the Canadian. Once Rose was in Canada's arms the girl started to smile before he reached tiny hand toward him.

"That's not fair she smiled for you but not the hero!" America whined.

Canada didn't say anything to this he just smiled back at the little red eyed girl.

"Their your territories right England? When did you find them?" Hungary asked.

Hungary was holding Ruby now while Japan and Taiwan where looking at her with smiles on their faces. England started to look a little nervous at this, but could you really blame him? It's not normal for a guy to get pregnant, much less a nation, and yet England was able to get pregnant and give birth. Prussia seemed to notice how nervous England was because he ended up talking for England.

"We didn't find them England was pregnant with the girls."

The room became silent yet again as all of the nations just looked at them and England could feel himself blush from embarrassment.

"You're joking right?" China asked as he gave Prussia a look of disbelief.

"I'm not kidding; England was able to get pregnant because Britannia Angel form." Prussia said.

Prussia then gave all of the nations a very serious look before he said "Just ask Germany, Italy, Spain, and France if you don't believe me."

Everyone then looked over to the nations in question and gave them questioning looks.

"It's true, I saw England plenty of times through the pregnancy and I can confidently say that Prussia is not lying." Germany confirmed.

Italy just nodded his head and smiled before he said "It's true! England's stomach got really big when he was pregnant."

"Si, his stomach did get very big during his pregnancy." Spain said.

France just sighed and a rather dramatic way before he said "It is indeed true and I even had a picture to prove it, but England destroyed my phone before I could even do a thing with the photo."

England just glared at France and said "If you continue to talk about that incident I can grantee you that your end up with another broken phone and maybe even a few broken bones."

France just gave England a smile, but he made a mental note to himself to never mention the incident around England unless he wanted to have an excuse to get a new cell phone.

"The girls look just like Prussia, so does that mean you two are together?" Hungary asked.

Prussia just slung his arm over England's shoulder and smirked.

"Yep we are together."

Hungary just started to smile and she looked like she really wanted to shout in joy. Taiwan started to get a dreamy look on her face and Japan had small smile on his face. England could not help but sigh a little at this. Hungary, Japan, and Taiwan where known for being the yaoi loving trio. They where most likely going to have a field day over this, but England knew it would happen eventually so there was really nothing he could do about it.

Germany cleared his thought and asked "No one has any problems with England being able to get pregnant right?"

The other nations just shook their heads to show that they did indeed have no problems with it. "Actually I'm more curious about it than anything, England would you mind if I asked a few questions?" Hungary asked.

England just slowly nodded his head and before he knew it Hungary ended up asking one question after another. However, soon enough the questions ended up changing from questions about the pregnancy and right into questions involving his new relationship with Prussia. Japan and Taiwan immediately started to ask questions about his relationship with Prussia as well and it seemed as if Prussia was all too happy to answer those questions. Some of the nations listened in on the conversation and that proved to embarrass England to no end, but a majority of the nations just cooed over the girls. While the whole having his love life talked about in front of everyone was something that England was not exactly happy about he had to admit that this world meeting had actually went a lot better than how he thought it would…

* * *

**Info time:**

**Hard to tell who the real kid is at midnight: I actually got this idea from a "Baby Blues" comic. I was looking at the comic strip and I could totally see Prussia and England having it happen to them so I just had to use it here.**

**Yaoi loving Trio: If you have ever seen the video '[APH] The Daily Trials of Yaoi Fangirls [and Japan]' on Youtube then you will know where I got the idea for the Yaoi trio. In the video Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary keep seeing rather innocent moments between the other nations as 'yaoi moments'. It was really funny and it gave me an idea to make them into the Yaoi trio. So now we have the Bad Touch Trio and the Yaoi Trio. XD**

**That fanfic idea of mine: Thanks to the poll the plot idea of mine will be a PrussiaXEngland fanfic. The fanfic is called 'Chasing a Memory' and the first chapter is already out. I should have the second chapter of that fanfic out soon.**

**Anyway, this was chapter 10. I will try and get the next chapter out soon so please review and don't flame.**


	12. Chapter 11: First words and babysitting

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Slowly but surely time passed by in the England Prussia household and the girls slowly started to grow. They were about eight months old and they were starting to crawl. Well it's more like Ruby was crawling and Rose was perfectly happy to just stay wherever you put her. Rose would crawl around from time to time, but usually as long as Prussia or England was their where she could see them she was happy. Ruby however would crawl everywhere and the couple had to keep a close eye on their adventures daughter.

She was contently on the move, but that was not all that surprising considering the fact that she was always on the move from the day she was born. Prussia and England where happy to see that their little girls were crawling Prussia could not wait until they were talking. Actually to tell the truth, Prussia had made it his mission to make his girls call England mama. This of course served to annoy England to no end and he usually always ended up yelling at Prussia when he tried to teach the girls to call him mama. However, Prussia found getting yelled at by England was just a small price to pay when it came to having their kids call England mom for the rest of his long life.

However Prussia had been working a bit harder at this goal since he found out that Germany and Italy where coming over in a week and he really wanted to show off what his girls had learned. Needless to say that on this fateful night Prussia was sitting on the floor with the girls trying to teach them to talk.

"Come on say dada for me, please?" Prussia practically begged the girls.

Rose just looked at him for a few minutes before she continued to chew on her unicorn plushy's ear while Ruby just laughed. Rose was teething so she was chewing on anything she could get her hands on, but Ruby had yet to start teething.

"Honestly Prussia you should just give up the girls will talk when they want to talk." England said as he walked into the room with a teething ring in hand.

"I know but you can't tell me that you don't want the girls to start talking."

"I do want them to start talking, but I know they will start talking if you give it time."

England picked Rose up from the floor and gently removed the unicorn doll from his daughter's hands before he offered her the teething ring. Rose took the ring from her mother and within a matter of seconds the little girl was chewing on it. Prussia just smiled up at England before he stood up and picked Ruby up.

"Look Ruby there's your mama."

"Will you stop that?" England said with a sigh.

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me mama I know your just doing that in hopes that the girls will call me mama."

"Now what makes you think that?" Prussia asked with a grin.

"The fact that I know you." England replied.

The two nations just argued a little over the mama subject and Ruby just smiled the whole time. Rose watched them for a few minutes before she pulled her teething ring out of her mouth.

"Mama?" Rose said so quietly that Prussia and England almost didn't hear her.

Prussia and England immediately grew silent as they both of the nations looked at their oldest child. Rose just looked up at England and smiled as she reached out her hand toward England and said a bit louder "Mama!"

England just stood there and stared at his daughter as he opened his mouth to say something only to close it right back up again. Prussia was quite for a few minutes before he started to laugh.

"This is awesome she is actually calling you mama!"

England just glared at Prussia as the white haired male just continued to laugh. Rose just looked over at her father in confusion and Ruby just laughed along with her father. Ruby had no idea why her father was laughing so much she just wanted to join in on the laughing. After a few minutes had passed Prussia finally stopped laughing Prussia just started to grin.

"I don't think my day can get any more awesome."

"Awe…some?" Ruby said slowly.

Prussia looked down at Ruby only to have her smile and say "Awesome?"

Prussia's grin just grew a bit bigger before he said "Well I stand corrected my day did just get more awesome!"

"Awesome!" Ruby said happily.

England just sighed as he shook his head as he watched his white haired lover and his little girl say the word awesome back and forth to each other. "Mama?" Rose asked as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. England just looked down at his daughter and smiled at her only to have her smile back at him. England could not help but curse his luck at the fact that Rose was calling him mama, but maybe he could stop that and have her call him papa (or dada, whichever came first) instead. Hopefully he could avoid having Ruby call him mama while he was at it…..

* * *

England had officially given up, he was stuck with being called mama and there was nothing he could do about it. Rose refused to call him anything other than mama and unfortunately for England Ruby quickly took to calling him mama as well. Luckily for England when Germany and Italy came over they didn't give him any grief over it. Italy thought it was cute how they called him mama Germany paid more attention to the fact that Ruby seemed to say awesome as much as she could. Since the twins where now starting to talk Italy seemed to have made it his mission to teach the girls how to say pasta before he and Germany had to go back home.

The twins had yet to say the word, but it was only a matter of time before they started to say the word over and over again. Well Italy was going to have a whole day to try and teach the girls how to say pasta because Prussia and England where going out tonight. Italy had volunteer himself and a reluctant Germany to be their babysitting service so England and Prussia where going to use the service. England and Prussia had been busy taking care of the girls and England had been getting a lot of paperwork to do lately so they honestly needed a day out. They were just going to go out and see a movie (and possibly go to a pub if Prussia got his wish) so they would not be gone too long, but England still felt the need to go over everything just in case.

"You already have Prussia's number and my number so you can call us if anything happens." England said as he looked at Germany and Italy, Germany was holding Ruby and Italy was holding Rose.

"We won't be too far away but I am sure that everything will be fine, just fine."

"You don't have to reassure us." Germany said.

"I'm not I'm reassuring myself." England said right back.

"I think we should leave now before England has second thoughts about this date. Have fun we'll be back soon." Prussia said before he grabbed England's hand and dragged him out of the house.

Prussia closed the door once he was outside and now Germany and Italy where alone in the house with two girls.

"I guess we go into the living room then." Germany said, but to be honest it sounded more like a question.

Italy just looked at him and smiled before he walked to the living room with Germany following after him. Once in the living room the two nations placed the girls on the floor before they sat down on the floor themselves. Rose just crawled over to her rattle and started to play with it while Ruby crawled around Germany and Italy. Germany reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his cup of water and started to take a drink.

"Vee~ the girls are growing fast." Italy said as he watched Ruby crawl around.

Germany placed his cup down on the ground and nodded before he looked over Italy.

"I can still remember when they were too small to crawl about like this. I guess you never know how truly fast kids grow until they start crawling around."

"Or until they stick their arm in your water." Italy said.

"Stick their arm in your water?" Germany said in slight confusion before he looked down at his cup of water.

Sure enough there was Ruby with her arm in his cup of water. Ruby pulled out a rather large ice cube and started to grin before she opened her mouth and proceeded to try and eat the large cube of ice.

"Don't eat that!" Germany shouted before he took the ice cube away from the girl and put it back into the cup and placed the cup back onto the coffee table.

Ruby pouted a little before she crawled away from Germany and the German man just sighed. Suddenly Rose started crying and Italy was quick to pick the girl and start to rock her in his arms. The girl continued to cry and Italy was quick to notice the stinky smell coming from her.

"Germany Rose really stinks!"

"She probably needs her diaper changed." Germany replied.

"Good idea Germany!" Italy said as he practically skipped down the hall to go and take care of the nasty job.

Germany just stood their and watched Italy leave with the still crying baby. Once he was gone the room was silent, but considering the fact that Ruby was in the room the silence was not going to last long.

"Awesome, Awesome, Awesome!" Ruby chanted.

Germany quickly turned around to look toward the girl only to see that she had a grip on the magazine that was sticking slightly off of the table. To make matters worse Germany's cup was sitting on top of the magazine.

"Don't touch that!" Germany shouted as he started to run toward the girl.

Unfortunately Germany was not fast enough because the girl was able to pull the magazine down and cause the cup to fall to the floor. Thankfully the cup was plastic so it didn't brake, but the girl was now soaking wet. Ruby just blinked a few times in surprise before she giggled and looked over at Germany. Germany just sighed yet again before he picked the girl up.

"You're a handful you know that? Your defiantly Prussia's daughter."

"Awesome!" Ruby said with a smile.

Yes she was definitely Prussia's daughter all right. Germany just carried the girl to her bedroom only to see that Italy had finished changing Rose. Italy looked over at Germany and smiled, but he frowned slightly when he noticed that Ruby was wet.

"What happened?" Italy asked.

"Ruby was able to find a way to get to my cup of water." Ruby just laughed and started to speak in baby gibberish.

Rose just looked over at her sister and gave her smile that almost looked like a smirk to Germany. Germany sat the girl down on the changing table next to her sister before he got out a change of clothes for the young girl. Ruby fussed a little at being changed out of her cloths, but she was relatively well behaved. Once she was dressed Germany picked the girl the girl up only to have her fuse about something.

"Bird!" Ruby called out as she reached out toward the yellow chick plushy that was lying on the ground.

Germany just raised an eyebrow slightly at the doll before he picked it up and handed it to the girl. Ruby smiled a little before she hugged the doll to her chest and continued to speak in baby gibberish. Germany walked back into the living room and sat Ruby down on the floor before he sat down on the floor himself. Italy sat down next to him and placed Rose down before he also sat down on the floor. Rose crawled over to her unicorn doll that was sitting on the floor and picked it up.

Italy smiled at her before he looked over at Ruby. Ruby was not crawling around right now, but to Italy she looked a little bored. That's when Italy spotted a small baby blanket lying nearby. Italy grabbed the baby blanket and looked over at Ruby

"Vee~ Ruby look over here."

Ruby looked over at Italy only to have him cover her head with the blanket. Italy then took the blanket off her head and said "Peek a boo Ruby!"

Ruby started to laugh as she gave Italy a smile. Italy started to play the game with her and every time he took the blanket off and said peek a boo Ruby would laugh. Germany smiled a little at the cute scene and he was happy to see that the game was serving to distract Ruby from getting into any trouble, but he didn't think it would keep her distracted forever. That thought made Germany frown and unknown to Germany his frown made Rose frown as well. Rose liked seeing her uncle smile and she didn't like to see him upset. Deciding that she has to bring that smile of his back Rose crawled over to Germany and practically sat down in his lap.

Germany looked down at her in surprise only to have the little girl smile at him in response. The little girl held her arms out toward Germany as if she was asking for a hug. Germany smile a little at the girl before he gave her a gentle hug. Rose seemed to be happy to get the hug and Germany had to admit it was incredibly sweet and hearing the laughter of both Italy and Ruby in the background just made this sweeter. Maybe the rest of the night would go as peacefully...

**Bang!**

"Germany Ruby threw your cup into the wall!"

Then again maybe Germany would not have a calm and peaceful night after all…..

* * *

When Prussia and England returned home from their date the house was completely silent. The two nations walked into the living room only to see a rather cute scene. Lying on the floor fast asleep where Germany, Italy, and the twins. Germany's once gelled back hair was a mess and the girl's toys where scattered about the room. Ruby had fallen asleep on top of Italy's chest and Rose was using Germany's arm as a pillow.

"Oh man I have to take a picture of this. Don't wake anyone up I'm going to get the camera." Prussia said before he quietly raced out of the room.

England just smiled and chuckled slightly before he shook his head. Much to England's surprise Prussia had been pretty dedicated to taking pictures of the girls for their baby books. England was sure that their books where going to be filled with pictures before they even got a chance to walk for the first time. England probably would have thought more about this, but Prussia came racing into the room with the camera and pretty much snapped England out of his thoughts.

After watching Prussia take about five pictures England asked "Just how many pictures are you going to take?"

Prussia took one more picture before he looked over at England and said "I'm done."

England just rolled his eyes, but he smiled a little at Prussia before he carefully picked Rose up. Rose woke up and yawned a little before she opened her eyes and looked at England.

"Mama?"

"I'm here love." England said softly as he looked at his daughter.

Rose just smiled before she closed her eyes and fell right back to sleep. England's smile grew a bit bigger before he looked over at Prussia. Prussia had already picked Ruby up and the little girl was still fast asleep. Once Ruby was off of his stomach Italy rolled over in his sleep so that he was now cuddled up next to Germany.

"Should we wake them up?" England asked.

"No we should let them sleep, they are probably really tired and Italy can be hard to wake up." England nodded before he walked over to Prussia and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on let's put the girls into their room so that we can go to sleep ourselves." England said.

Prussia just nodded his head in response before the two of them left the room so that Italy and Germany could continue to get the rest that they most certainty disserved…

* * *

**Info time:**

**Mama England: Yep, England is now stuck with the title of mama (much to England's displeasure). I'm going to go ahead and say that most (and possibly even all) of England and Prussia's kids will be referring to England as mom.**

**Baby Books: I know Prussia has kept diaries since he was formed (he has an entire library of journals) so I figured he would keep baby books for his kids. I don't know I will have him end up having an entire library of baby books, but considering how many kids he and England are going to have I'm going to say that the chance of having a library of baby books.**

**Another fanfic idea: Yes I know I have yet another fanfic idea, but I really don't want to forget this fanfic idea. Alright, so have any of you seen LolliDictator's manual fanfics or any of the fanfics based off of it? If the answer is yes then you might have an idea of where this is going and if the answer is no then I really suggest giving LolliDictator's manual fanfics a read they are really good. Also I took a look at her profile to see if it was alright to do a manual fanfic based off of her manual fanfics and it says that she is fine with it so there are no problems with me making it and yes I will make sure to mention her fanfics in my fanfic. **

**Anyway onto the plot idea. In most of the manual fanfics that I have seen it's usually always an original character getting the units, but what if a human version of nation got them instead? My idea is that a human England/Arthur would get the Hetalia units and he would have to deal with all of the chaos that it would cause. Since human Arthur/England looks and acts like the England unit the Hetalia units will think that he is unit England (and possibly treat human Arthur/England like they do the unit England). The struggle here is that human Arthur/England has to show them that he is not the unit England and that he is his own person which I thought would be pretty interesting to write. I basically have the fanfic planned out, but I have a few problems.**

**Problem #1: Who do I pair England/Arthur up with? He will be paired up with one of the Hetalia units, but I don't know which one. I have narrowed the choices down and they are America, Prussia, Germany, Italy (I know that EnglandXItaly is a crack paring, but I kind of like it), Canada, or Japan. Please tell me in the review who you think should end up with human England/Arthur. **

**Problem #2: Should there be other human nations beside Arthur/England?**

**Problem #3: Should human Arthur/England get a England unit? I really don't know if I want to have him get an England unit or not so I want to know what you guys think. **

**So should I write this fanfic of mine or not? Please tell me in your review. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	13. Chapter 12: First Birthday

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

First birthdays are pretty special things, it means the child has been on this earth for one full year now and they are the signs of many more birthdays to come. However babies usually don't remember their first birthdays, but that does not mean you can't have a party for them. England and Prussia where going to have a party for their little girls and they would invite a few nations over to celebrate it. Germany and Italy where invited and England made sure to invite Japan, Canada, and after a lot of thought he finally decided to invite America as well. Prussia ended up inviting France, Spain, and (once Hungary found out about the party) Hungary. Hungary ended up asking Austria to go with her to the party and even though he didn't seem overly excited about going he said he would go.

Spain ended up asking if he could bring Romano and they did give him permission, but England told Spain that he better tell Romano to not curse around his little girls. Ruby had a bad habit of repeating everything she heard and England did not need his little girl cursing like a sailor. Japan and Hungary also asked if they could bring Taiwan as well and neither Prussia nor England had any problems with the girl so they said it was fine. However after England actually started thinking about it he finally realized that he would have both the Bad Touch Trio and the Yaoi Trio at his house at the same time. Well hopefully nothing too bad would happen, but England was not going to get his hopes up too high.

The day started out rather calmly and all of the nations that they had invited said they would be there so all had to was wait for them to show up. Ruby and Rose where sitting in front of the television watching Blue's Clues (the girls' favorite show) while Prussia and England sat on the couch. Sure enough the doorbell rang and England got up to answer the door only to see Canada and America standing there.

"Hey Britain where can I put this?" America asked as held out the very large present that he had gotten for the girls.

"You can put it in the living room America." England said.

America just grinned at him before he walked into the house and toward the living room. England just sighed a little before he looked over at Canada.

"Hello Canada please come in." England said with a smile.

Canada smiled right back at him before he walked in and England closed the door behind him. Once the two nations where in the living room Canada placed his present down next to America's present and he placed Kumajiro down beside the couch before he walked over to the two girls. America had sat down on the floor and Ruby was now sitting in the American nation's lap. Rose looked over at Canada and smiled at him only to have the Canadian nation smile right back at her. Rose was wearing a little summer dress that had roses decorating it which made it easy for Canada to figure out that she was Rose while Ruby was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that was decorated with butterflies.

"Hey their Rose what are you watching?" Canada asked.

The tiny girl just pointed at the TV and said "Blue's Clues!"

Immediately after Rose said that both America and Ruby shouted "A clue!" at the TV along with the kid voices on the show. Canada briefly thought that America was getting a bit too into the show, but the doorbell rang and ended up snapping the Canadian out of his thoughts. Prussia went to answer the door this time and he immediately came back with France, Spain, and Romano.

"Oh great the frog is here." England muttered just loudly enough for Canada to hear.

Rose looked over at the new guests only to have her eyes go wide when she saw France. The girl stood up and hid behind Canada and grabbed the cloth of Canada's pants and she clung unto them like they where a lifeline. However, when Ruby she saw France and she got up from America's lap and walked over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"My look at how much you have grown." France said as he picked Ruby up.

Ruby just giggled and looked up at France with a big happy grin.

"Now where is your sister?" France asked.

"She's over here." Canada answered.

France looked over at the little girl only to have her hide behind Canada a bit more.

"Looks like Rose is still scared of you frog." England said with a smirk.

France looked a little upset at that and Canada could see England's smirk grow a bit bigger. The doorbell rang again and Prussia went to answer it only to come back with Japan and Taiwan.

"Hi everyone we are not late are we?" Taiwan asked as she looked around the room.

"No, people are still arriving." Prussia said.

The doorbell rang yet again and Prussia sighed as he went to answer the door yet again. Taiwan looked around only to notice Rose hiding behind Canada. She smiled a little as she walked over to the little girl and knelt down as she was at the small girl's eyelevel.

"Hi my name is Taiwan, what's your name?"

Rose looked at Taiwan in slight curiously before she said "Rose."

Taiwan smiled at her and said "That's a pretty name."

Rose smiled at her and came out from behind her hiding spot.

"Up?" the little girl asked.

Taiwan picked the little girl up before she walked over to Japan.

"Look Rose this is Japan."

"Ja…pan?" the tiny girl said slowly.

Japan just gave the girl a gentle smile and said "Hello Rose-chan it's nice to see you."

Rose just gave him a big smile and Japan's smile grew a bit bigger as well. Prussia ended up walking back into the room with Germany, Italy, Hungary, and Austria. Hungary smiled when she saw Japan, Taiwan, and Rose and she wasted no time in dragging Austria.

"I see you guys have one of the little cuties, where's the other one?" Hungary asked.

"France and Spain have Ruby." Taiwan answered.

It was true Spain and France had Ruby and they were both giving the girl a lot of attention.

"France it's my turn to hold her you have been holding her ever since we got here." Spain said.

"It's not my fault that Ruby likes her Uncle France so much." France said before he handed Ruby over to Spain.

"Yeah but Rose is terrified of you." England said with a smirk and France got upset all over again.

Spain just looked down at Ruby and smiled. Ruby just smiled back at him and Spain's smile turned into a grin before he looked over at Romano. Romano looked like he wanted to ask something and after thinking about it for a few seconds Spain was pretty sure he knew what Romano wanted to ask.

"You want to hold her?" Spain asked as he held Ruby out for him to take.

Romano slowly took the little girl from Spain and looked down at her. Ruby looked up at him and blinked a few times before she smiled at him and Romano could not help but give the small girl a small smile.

"Romano you and Ruby look so cute!" Spain said.

"Shut up you tomato –" Romano started to shout before he felt someone glaring at him.

Romano slowly turned around only to see England give him a look that seemed to say 'curse in front of my baby and I'll skin you alive'. Needless to say the look that England was giving him was scaring the poor Italian half to death. Italy however seemed to not notice the deadly glare that his brother was getting so he was rather confused as to why Romano looked scared out of his mind.

"Romano are you ok?" Italy asked.

"I'm fine…" Romano said as he tried not to look over at England again.

Italy would have asked another question, but Prussia ended up interrupting him.

"Alright we should go ahead and let the girls open their present so we can have cake." Prussia announced to everyone in the room and a couple of the nations noticed that he had a camera in hand.

"I have a question!" America announced out loud.

"What's your question America?" England asked with a sigh.

"Who made the cake?"

Everyone quickly looked over at England and England just raised a brow in slight confusion as he said "It was store bought."

You could hear the sigh of relief come from everyone in the room when he said that and it just served to confuse England even more.

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason!" America said quickly.

England was about to ask something else, but Prussia ended up interrupting him.

"So hey how about we let the girls open their presents. Which present should they open first?"

"They can open my present up first..." Canada said.

With a shrug Prussia grabbed Canada's present which had been placed in a gift bag. Romano and Taiwan had placed both the girl's down on the floor beside each other. England looked into the bag and smiled before he pulled out two stuffed polar bears. Rose's eyes lit up when she saw the bear dolls and immediately reached her arms out for the bear. England handed the bears over to Rose and Ruby only to have Rose hug her bear tightly and Ruby just babbled a little as she held her doll.

Taiwan and Hungary just squealed a little at the cuteness of it all and England herd the click of Prussia's camera. England grabbed the next gift that was wrapped up in sakura blossom wrapping paper and England was able to quickly guess who it was from.

"I take it this is from Japan?" England questions as he looked over at Japan.

Japan just smiled and nodded and England smiled back before he placed the gift down in front of the girls. The girls just looked at it and blinked a few times before they looked over at their mother. England just chuckled a little before he ripped a small piece of the paper off of the present. Quickly getting the idea Ruby and Rose quickly started to rip the wrapping paper off of the present. Once they were done their present was unwrapped they were met with the sight of two round white plush dolls.

Once of the dolls had a top hat, green eyes, and rather large eyebrows. The other doll had bright red eyes, a smirk on his face, and what looked like a little yellow chick doll sitting on its head.

"These are mochi dolls they are quite popular over in my country." Japan explained.

"Awesome!" Ruby yelled out before she grabbed the red eyed mochi doll.

"I can tell that your one daughter is going to be just like Prussia." Austria said as he crossed his arms.

Prussia looked away from his girls and over at Austria before he started to smirk.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Prussia said.

Austria didn't say anything about that he just looked over at Rose who was just looking at the green eyed mochi with curiously. Rose grabbed the green eyed mochi doll and looked at it for a few minutes and she looked over at England for a few seconds before she smiled and hugged the doll.

"Do you think those dolls look kind of like Prussia and England or is it just me?" America asked his brother.

Canada looked at the dolls for a few minutes before he nodded his head in agreement. Canada and America then looked over at Japan only to have the Japanese nation give them a mysterious smile. England didn't notice the conversation that was happening between Canada and America he just grabbed one of the large gift bags that was sitting beside him.

"That's my gift but I think you may want to open that on your own England." Taiwan said.

"Open my gift along with hers, my gift is the bag with flowers on it." Hungary said.

"You might as well give the girls Italy and my gift as well it's the one in pink wrapping paper." Germany suggested.

England nodded his head before he grabbed Hungary's bag and the present from Germany and Italy. England handed the gift over to the girl's only to have the girls tear into the gift. The gifts from Hungary and Taiwan had been some new cloths and the Italy and Germany had gotten the girls their own penguin plushies. England thanked Hungary and Taiwan for the cloths and the penguin dolls where added onto the girl's growing collection. Spain and Romano presents where the next ones to be opened up.

Romano got them a set of blocks to play with and Spain got them a stacker toy. They opened Austria's present next only to find out that it was a toy piano. The girl's didn't seem to sure on what to think of the toy until Prussia turned it on and allowed them to play with it for a couple minutes. It was then that they discovered that the toy made loud noises when you pressed the keys which of course amused Ruby to no end and annoyed Rose when her sister decide to bash on the keys over and over again. Prussia and England's present to the girls where a bunch of Blue's Clues DVDs which of course the girls felt like shouting out their favorite character's name when they saw the blue dog on the cover.

Finally they moved onto the last present which also happened to be the biggest one and of course it was from America. Since the present was a way to big for the girls to open on their own England took on the job of unwrapping the thing. Once all of the wrapping paper was off everyone looked at the present only to see that it was a big rocking horse.

"Aren't the girls a bit too young to play with that?" Austria asked.

"Well right now they might be, but when they get a bit older they will be able to play with it." America answered with a grin.

"Did you have to put your flag on it?" England asked as he looked at the wooden horse.

Yes there was an American flag painted on its back left leg that showed the whole world just where the rocking horse came from.

"Of course I had to they need to know that the horse was made by me!" America said with a grin and a thumbs up.

England just sighed and rolled his eyes before he said "Since all the presents are all opened let's move into the dining room so we can have cake. Prussia can you get Ruby while I get Rose?"

"Yeah I can get her." Prussia said.

England gave him a grateful smile before he picked Rose up and lead everyone toward the dining room. The only ones who stayed behind in the living room where Austria and Prussia who was busy picking Ruby up.

"Come on Ruby let's go get cake." Prussia said once he picked the girl up.

"Cake?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes cake." Prussia confirmed.

"You know when I heard you were going to be taking care of two babies with England I didn't think you would be able to do it." Austria said.

"Why would you say that, I took care of Germany and did alright." Prussia said.

"I know, but your taking care of two infants at the exact same time which is a pretty new experience considering when you took care of Germany he was already old enough to walk and talk." Austria said.

Austria then shook his head and said "I didn't think you would really be able to do it, but you have proved me wrong so far."

Prussia just started to grin before he said "Of course I proved your wrong because I'm awesome!"

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted out right after her father.

Austria said nothing to the awesome comment (or comments if you included Ruby's awesome shout) and just shook his head.

"Well regardless I think that raising the girl's could be good for you." Austria said before he walked away.

Prussia would have asked what he meant by that but Austria was already long gone.

"Cake?" Ruby asked when she noticed that her father had yet to start moving.

Prussia just looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go get cake." Prussia then walked into the dining room only to see that the cake had already been brought out and the two candles (one for Ruby and one for Rose) where already lit and waiting.

Once Prussia and Ruby where in the room the happy birthday song was sung, but everyone sung it in their own language and some people where better at singing then others. Ruby and Rose got to blow out their candles (with some help from their parents).

"So you want some cake now?" England asked as he looked at his daughters.

Rose and Ruby smiled at this obviously showing that they wanted cake, but unlike Rose Ruby was not going to wait. Before anyone could do a thing Ruby grabbed a little handful of cake and started to eat.

"Ruby!" England shouted out, but it seemed Ruby did not seem to care.

A couple of the nations laughed and Rose just looked at her sister and blinked a few times before she just gave a little shrug and took a handful of cake too. England just groaned a little at this and Prussia just laughed.

Austria just sighed a little before he said "They are definitely Prussia's daughters…."

* * *

**Info time!**

**Why Blue's Clues: No real reason as to why I decided to have the girls watch this show. When I was a little kid I loved this show and I have pretty found memories of it. I ended up finding out that the United Kingdom and a lot of other countries have a different host for Blue's Clues then what America has which I thought was pretty interesting. Anyway, I grew up with the Blue's Clues that had Steve as the host and I will always remember enjoying the show when I was a kid.**

**Mochi Dolls: I could not resist having these in here so I made Japan give them to the girls. They will probably pop up from time to time and the girls will most likely get more mochis to add to their collection as time moves on.**

**Rose's fear of France: Yeah Rose has a fear of France, much to France's great dismay. If it makes things any better Ruby likes France a lot so it's just Rose who has the problem. Also don't worry Rose will get over her fear of France I just thought it would be kind of humorous.**

**That fanfic idea of mine: So the prologue of that story has been published already and it's up if you guys want to read it and it's called 'I'm Not England'. I have not decided on who I want to pair Arthur/England up with yet, but I want to have the couple decided on before I put up the first chapter. There is a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote on who you want Arthur/England to end up with so please vote if you're interested.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	14. Chapter 13: Trouble

**Unexpected Results**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

When you have a kid that is old enough to walk it's a pretty big grantee that they will get into trouble somehow. Even if the child is rather well behaved they will still get into trouble in some way when you are not paying attention. It was only a matter of time until England and Prussia learned this, but they ended up learning this lesson with Rose (much to their surprise). Ruby was the more misceves then Rose and she had a habit of getting into things that she should be staying out of. Rose usually stayed near her parents and she was a generally quite girl.

She was usually happy to be where her mother was (she was mama's girl in the making). However, it would not be long until the day that Rose did something really bad would happen and that day just happened to be today. Rose and Ruby where old enough to walk around without any difficulty and while their talking skills where not quite perfect yet it was getting better every day. Rose had decided to explore the house with Gilbird while her sister watched TV and her mother was busy washing dishes and Prussia had to get something real quick. Prussia had told the girls to stay there in the living room and he would be right back.

However, Rose got bored from watching TV after awhile and she decided to explore. Gilbird had been left there in the living room and when he saw that Rose was leaving the room he flew over to the little girl and sat down on her head. Rose didn't think too much about it she just smiled and continued to wonder around the house. Eventually her random wondering had lead her straight to one of the many guest rooms that where in the house and that took her right to the guest bathroom. Rose remembered that the last person to use the bedroom and the bathroom had been Aunt Hungary and that of course made the little girl wonder if she had left anything behind.

There was nothing in the bedroom, but Rose was able to find something in the cabinets under the sink. Under the sink was a tube of bright red lipstick and this of course was extrodenrarly interesting to the small girl.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she looked at the lipstick.

Rose never really seen lipstick very much in her life so she didn't know what it was used for or even what it was. Gilbird just looked at the lipstick and gave a little cheep of confusion as if to say that he didn't know what it was either. Rose took the cap off of the lipstick and twisted the tube so that the lipstick was showing. Rose touched the lipstick only to see the red smear that it left behind on her fingers. Rose just blinked a few times at it before she moved over to the wall and drew a line with the lipstick. Sure enough a bright red line was left behind on the wall and Rose started to grin a little.

This stuff was a lot like markers and she quickly knew what she was going to do with it.

"Let's draw!" Rose said with a grin.

Gilbird just gave her a happy cheep as a response and as if taking that cheep as sign to go ahead and draw. Rose started to draw on the wall and eventually she decided to draw on more things than just the wall. She started to draw on the floor and even on herself and the whole time she drew she had that big grin on her face. The whole time she drew Gilbird just sat on her head and watched as she covered the bathroom in more and more lipstick…..

* * *

When Prussia walked back into the living room he immediately noticed that two things where missing from the room. The first thing he noticed was that Rose was gone and he could not see her anywhere. The second thing that he noticed was the fact that Gilbird was not on the couch where he left him. Prussia could see Ruby sitting in front of the TV her eyes were glued onto the screen.

"Ruby, where is your sister?" Prussia asked as he walked over to Ruby.

Ruby looked around the room before she looked over at Prussia with a confused look on her face. Obviously Ruby had no clue on where her older sister was, but somehow that did not surprise Prussia too much.

"Where's Rose?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her father with her big ruby red eyes.

"I don't know that's why I was asking you." Prussia responded with a slight smile.

"Come on let's go fine your sister and Gilbird."

"Ok!" Ruby said with a smile.

Prussia picked Ruby up and started to look around the house for the missing girl and bird. They checked the girls' room, Prussia and England's room, and they even checked England's office and yet they were not able to find Rose or Gilbird. Eventually they started to cheek the guest rooms and the bathrooms that where attached to a few of the guest rooms. After checking about five guest rooms (and bathrooms) they were finally able to find Rose and Gilbird and when Prussia saw the bathroom his jaw dropped in shock. There was lipstick everywhere in the bathroom and almost nothing was able to escape getting covered in lipstick.

There was lipstick on the floor, the wall, and even on the side of the bathtub. On the wall it seemed Rose tried to practice how to draw flowers because there was a part of the wall that had a little garden of lipstick flowers drawn onto it. Rose herself was covered in lipstick as well and it was around this time that Prussia had to wonder just how much lipstick was in that one little tube that Rose was holding. Rose was had drawn on herself with the lipstick and her hands had became red from the lipstick (which gave a whole entire new meaning to caught red handed).

Even Gilbird had lipstick on him and Prussia really did find it rather amazing that his little girl could create such a mess with one tube of lipstick.

"Oh-oh…" Ruby said as she looked around the bathroom.

"Gilbird did it!" Rose said as she pointed at the lipstick covered bird.

"I'm thinking it was you who did it." Prussia said as he looked at the huge mess.

"I do bad?" Rose asked as she looked down in guilt.

"Yes you did really bad. Come on let's get you, Gilbird, and the bathroom cleaned up before your mother sees this."

As if fate decided to work against them they all heard a loud gasp from behind them. They turned around only to see England looking at the bathroom with wide eyes.

"What in the world happened?" England shouted out and Prussia could not help but sigh.

England saw the mess and it was now officially too late to keep this a secret, but to be honest Prussia was not that surprised that England was able to find out about this in the end…..

* * *

**Rennasakura: Yes Ruby is like Prussia and Rose is like England (which is kind of why Rose does not like France all that much).**

**Anyway info Time!**

**The lipstick covered bathroom: This is based off of a true story. When I was really little I covered the bathroom in lipstick. When I was caught by my mom I blamed the dog (who I also covered in lipstick). Of course in this story I had Rose blame Gilbird since they don't have a dog.**

**Age jump: In the next chapter we will be going forward by couple years to the point that the girls will be old enough to walk and talk without any problems. They will still be little kids, but they will be out of the toddler years (they will be between the age of about five to seven). Once they are that old their pretty much stop growing normally and they will start growing at a snails pace. **

**The fanfic idea of mine: So I took a look at the poll and Prussia is winning by a total of nine votes. America is in second place with a total of three votes, Germany has two votes, Canada has one vote, Japan has one vote, and Italy has zero votes. Needless to say because Prussia has so many votes the fanfic 'I'm Not England' will be a PrussiaXEngland story. I will have the first chapter of that story out soon so keep an eye out for it. **

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	15. Chapter 14: Looking For A Monster

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

The years slowly passed by and the girl's slowly started to grow. They were now about six years old now and their personalities where really starting to show. Ruby was a hyper energetic girl and she was a lot like Prussia. She had a habit of using the word awesome almost as much as her father and she was a little mischievous and she was a bit of a prankster. She loved to play outside and she loved to play knights and she loved football.

Also much to England's distaste Ruby adored France and she had said multiple times that France was one of her favorite uncles. This of course made France so very happy, he was practically jumping for joy when he heard this. Ruby always kept her hair in a ponytail and her bangs framed her face perfectly. She was always wearing jeans (or shorts) and she was always wearing a t-shirt. Ruby was defiantly Prussia's child and it seemed like she was becoming more and more like Prussia every day.

Rose however was the complete and utter opposite of Ruby. Rose was a rather quiet and shy child and she was a lot like England in quite a few ways. Rose loved to read and she loved it when England (or Prussia) would read to her. Rose also loved to outside and help her mother in the garden or just lie in the grass and watch the clouds roll by. Rose liked wearing skirts, dresses, or shorts and she did not like wearing jeans very much.

Rose also liked to let her hair lie flat and her hair was starting to get pretty long, it was already down to her mid back. Rose adored Germany and she loved to play with his dogs and Prussia would always joke that Germany was turning his daughter into a dog person. Both of the girls could see magical creatures (this was something that made England so very happy), but Rose was the one really got interested in the magic that they showed them. Rose was defiantly a mama's girl while Ruby as a daddy's girl. However for as different as the girls were from each other they were still incredibly close and they did practically everything together. That also included getting scared and going on crazy adventures together….

* * *

The girls loved to watch cartoons, but most kids do so that was not really that big of a surprise. One of their favorite cartoons happened to be a show called Courage the Cowardly Dog. In general the show could be funny or sad and sometimes they could be downright creepy. However no matter how creepy an episode would get the girls would watch it from begging to end no matter what. Tonight the girls were watching Courage like they always did, but this episode was extraordinary scary to the girls.

In the episode there was a creepy (to them) CGI mummy that was wailing about wanting to have his precious stone slab returned to him or he would unleash his curses onto the family that would not return his slab. Needless to say England did not know why the girls found it so creepy and he really didn't understand why the girls continued to watch it if it scared them so much.

"If you're so scared by the episode why do you force yourselves to watch it?" England questioned from his spot on the couch.

The two girls looked over at their mother and said at the exact same time "We watch it because it's Courage, we would never miss an episode of Courage."

The girls then turned their attention back to the TV and England just sighed in response. Prussia just chuckled a little before he pulled England over to him so that he was lying against Prussia.

"Just give it up England, the girls are stubborn and if they want to watch something nothing on earth is going to stop them from watching it." England smiled a little and shook his head.

"Your right but they are going to have nightmares."

Prussia just chuckled a little before he said "Well you warned the girls and besides they will probably sleep just fine tonight."

"I guess you're right..." England said.

England and Prussia continued to watch the show with the girls thinking that they would not have to worry too much about the girls falling asleep tonight. Oh if only they knew of the night that the girls would have tonight….

* * *

Rose was scared, she was very scared. Rose and Ruby had gone to bed right after the Courage the Cowardly Dog show had ended and Rose had not been able to sleep at all. She had been perfectly fine when England had been their reading a bedtime story to her and Ruby and this was able to keep her mind of the scary episode, but when the story was over and England took her sister off to her own room the memories of the episode came back to her. The shadows in her room seemed to take the shape of monasteries creatures and the branches of the trees outside seemed to look like claws scratching at her window. Rose's overactive imagination had officially taken over and now the most innocent things like a stuffed animal sitting in the corner of the dark room became a monster hiding in the dark thanks to her imagination.

Rose hugged her stuffed unicorn, Magic, closer to her chest and pulled her covers over her head before she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly without warning Rose heard her bedroom door creak open. The lights where flipped on and Rose could hear someone walk over to her bed.

"Rose?" someone called out and Rose recognized the voice as belonging to Ruby.

Rose pulled her covers off of her head and sat up only to see Ruby standing their holding onto her chick plushy, Mimi.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What if there is a monster wondering around the house?" Ruby asked as she climbed up unto Rose's bed and sat down next to her sister.

"Like what kind of monster?" Rose asked.

"Like the mummy from the Courage episode." Ruby said.

"Or maybe the monster could be the boogieman." Rose suggested.

"Or it could be an evil imp."

"It could be like a swamp monster or something."

"Rose we don't live near a swamp."

"It could still be a swamp monster." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

Ruby was about to say something but she fell silent when she heard sounded like the creaking of the floorboards.

"Quick go turn off the light." Rose whispered.

Ruby jumped off the bed and ran over to the light switch and turned the light off before she ran back over to the bed and grabbed Mimi. The two girls where silent as the creaking outside grew louder and the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as it got closer and closer to the door. The thing that was outside walked past the door and the girls gave a big sigh of relief when they were sure that it was gone.

"What do you think that was?" Rose asked.

"It was a monster of course!" Ruby said.

Rose was quite for a few minutes before she hugged Magic to her chest and asked "Hey Ruby do you think the monster will try and get mommy and daddy?"

Ruby just looked at her sister in shock before she quickly jumped out of the bed and shouted out "We have to go save them!"

"How will we do that?" Rose questioned.

"We defeat the monster of course! Now come on let's go rescue mom and dad!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her out of the room all while still keeping a grip on her chick doll.

Ruby opened the door and checked the hallway and once she saw that the coast was clear she dragged Rose out of her room and into her own bedroom. Once they were in Ruby's room Ruby placed Mimi on her bed and walked over to her toy chest that was sitting in a corner of her room. Ruby started to look through her toy box and started to look around for something to fight the 'monster' with.

"Are you sure that we could take on a monster?" Rose asked nervously.

"Of course we can. We are the awesome daughters of England and Prussia we can take on anything." Ruby said but she also sounded a little nervous.

Ruby pulled out two plastic toy swords out of the toy chest and handed one over to Rose.

"You can leave Magic here with Mimi if you want." Ruby said as she looked over at Rose.

Rose just hugged Magic closer to her as she kept a tight hold on her plastic sword.

"Magic wants to come with us." Rose said.

Ruby just shrugged before she said "Ok, let's go monster hunting."

So two little girls armed with toy swords and a stuffed unicorn where going to go fight a monster. Well if there was a monster it would probably die of laughter, but hey you had to admit the girls' where being rather brave considering they were still scared out of their minds. They just started to wonder the many hallways of their home in such of the elusive monster. However while they were wondering around the house someone noticed them.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind them.

Both the girls let out a loud scream and quickly turned around only to see Flying Mint Bunny floating there.

"Mint don't scare us like that!" Ruby shouted out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Mint Bunny said.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Rose said with a smile.

Flying Mint Bunny smiled at her before it frowned and asked yet again "What are you doing?"

"We are looking for the monster." Ruby said she he held her little sword out.

"A monster?"

"There's a monster wondering round the house and we are going to destroy it and save mom and dad." Rose explained.

"Have you seen anything?" Ruby asked.

Flying Mint Bunny just shook his head before he said "I thought I heard something in the kitchen, but I don't think it was a monster…."

"It's has to be the monster, come on let's go get rid of it!" Ruby yelled out before she went racing down the hallway.

"Ruby wait up!" Rose called out before she ran after her energetic sister.

Flying Mint Bunny just watched the girls run off and disappear from sight before he sighed. He was going to tell them that the thing in the kitchen was not a monster, but they had ran off before he could tell them. Oh well, they would figure that out when they go their…..

* * *

When the girls got to where the kitchen was so dark that they could hardly see anything. However the girls were able to see some dark shape standing where the sink was. Rose was scared stiff and Ruby was starting to have second thoughts about doing this, but it was too late to go back now as far as she was concerned she rushed forward and started smacking the dark shape with her sword.

"Ow hey quit it!" The dark shape shouted out.

Ruby just kept smacking the shadow with the sword, but Rose quickly realized that the shadow's voice sounded very familiar. Rose was standing near the light switch so she flipped it on only to see an amusing sight. Standing there in the kitchen was Prussia and Ruby was hitting him with the toy sword like he was a piñata.

"You're not a monster." Ruby said.

"Of course I'm not a monster. Why would you think there was a monster in the house?" Prussia asked.

"We heard some noises outside in the hall so we thought it was a monster." Ruby said.

"It was just me walking down the hall I was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Why would you think that it was a monster in the first place?"

Both the girls just down at the floor and shuffled their feet.

"Was it because of the Courage episode that you watched?"

"Maybe…." The girls said at the same time.

Prussia just sighed a little before he smiled and asked "Do you think you guys are going to have nightmares tonight?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to sleep with me and your mother tonight?"

"Yes!" The girls said quickly.

Prussia just chuckled a little before he took the swords from them and put them down on the counter before he picked both the girls up.

"Magic can come with us too right?" Rose asked as she hugged said unicorn to her chest.

"Of course she can." Prussia answered as he carried the girls to England and his bedroom.

When he opened the door the lights where on and England was awake and sitting up on the bed. Prussia sat the girls down on the floor and once they were on the floor they ran straight over to the bed and climbed up it. Once they were on the bed they crawled over to their mother and hugged him. England smiled and hugged them back while Prussia walked over to the bed before he sat down on his side of the bed.

"I didn't wake you up when I left the room did I?" Prussia asked.

"No, but the loud screaming woke me up." England answered.

"Loud screaming?" Prussia questioned.

"Sorry mom, Flying Mint Bunny scared us when we were wondering around the house." Ruby explained.

"Why where you wondering around the house?" Arthur asked.

"We were looking for the monster that we thought was wondering around the house, but it was just daddy getting a glass of water." Rose said.

England just looked over at Prussia in confusion and Prussia just shook his head. "I'll explain later."

England just nodded his head and looked down at the twins who were looking up at him.

"Can we sleep in here with you guys tonight?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Of course you can." England answered with a smile.

The girls smiled happily when they heard their mother say that and they quickly took their place in the middle of the bed so they would be lying between England and Prussia. Prussia got up and turned the lights off and walked back over to the bed and he laid down. The girls smiled once both of their parents where next to them and within a matter of minutes the girls where fast asleep.

"So are you going to explain now?" Arthur asked.

"You remember how you said the girls would not be able to sleep tonight if they watched that Courage episode?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you were right."

England just sighed a little and Prussia could hear him mutter something that sounded a lot like I knew it. Ruby muttered something in her sleep before she turned over a little. England and Prussia where silent while Ruby was muttering, but once she stopped muttering they continued talking.

"The girls have really grown, huh?" Prussia said.

England just nodded his head before he looked down at his girls and smiled.

"Have you ever thought of having more kids?" Prussia asked randomly.

England was quite for a few minutes before he said "I would like to have another child. The girls could use a sibling and I do admit I would not mind having another child. Do you want more kids?"

"Hell yes I do. I want a really big family, it would be awesome." Prussia said with a grin.

"Maybe we should work on that tomorrow night?" Prussia said with a perverted grin to go along with it.

"Don't be ridicules." England snapped before he turned around so his back was facing away from Prussia.

Prussia felt a bit disappointed when he heard that but he started to grin again when he heard England say "We can work on that next week."

Prussia let out a soft laugh before he said "Alright then…"

Prussia closed his eyes and fell asleep with a grin on his face. Once England could hear Prussia snoring he sighed but he had a smile on his face.

"Another kid, huh?" England said quietly.

The thought of another kid in the house was rather nice, but England had to wonder if their next child would get scared by Courage episodes too. Well if they do England could only hope that they would not try and go hunting for monsters at midnight like the twins had…

* * *

**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome: You have questions/** **suggestions and I will try to answer them**

**Yes the girls can see magical creatures as this chapter proved when they saw Flying Mint Bunny. Most if not all of England and Prussia's kids will be able to see magical creatures.**

**I don't know what to say to this question. The girls will meet Sealand eventually that I can assure you but as for Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland I really don't know. I really have no clue in how I would go about writing them to be honest.**

**There will be family vacation chapters in this fanfic don't worry.**

**Anyway, info time!**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage the Cowardly Dog was a cartoon that I loved to watch when I was kid. Courage the Cowardly Dog was like a horror series for kids and it is was great. The episodes could be happy, sad, weird, scary, or a combination of everything and I thought each episode was really good. However, there was one episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog that scared me a lot when I was a kid. The Episode was the King Ramses episode (episode 7 of session 1) and you can actually find the episode on YouTube. **

**Like it was described here in this chapter it had a CGI mummy in it and that mummy scared me so bad when I was a kid. I told my dad that it scared me and he told me to just not watch that episode, but of course I continued to watch it even if it did scare me because it was Courage. Needless to say I ended up getting having a nightmare soon after I watched it. It was the only Courage episode that scared me and I was not the only one who it scared. Look up any video on King Ramses on YouTube and you will find at least one person who said that the episode scared them when they were a kid. **

**Nowdays the episode does not bother me at all, but back then it really did scare me. Well I still love Courage to this day even if it did scare the living daylights out of me when I was a kid. Also on a random note if you ever get the time I really suggest watching the last Courage episode 'Perfect' (it's on YouTube). It's got a great message (the message being that their is no such thing as being perfect, and that even with all of his imperfections, Courage can do anything) and the nightmares that he has in that episode are interesting (and two of them are rather strange/creepy). **

**The next kid: Yes England is going to pregnant again soon. The next pregnancy will go by a bit faster than his first one. I'm also seriously thinking of having England having a water birth this time because it would be something different, but I have not quite decided yet if I want him to have a regular birth of a water birth yet.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	16. Chapter 15: Disney World

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

The world Meetings where something that the nations figured would never change. It would always be filled with arguing and yelling, that was something that the nations figured would never change. Now while the arguing and yelling did not change there was something that did change about the meeting was the fact that now there where now two little girls who almost always be there at the meeting as well. When the meetings were held in London they would usually stay home with Prussia or a babysitter until the meeting was over, but when the World Meetings were held in some other part of the world they would go with England and Prussia to the meetings. They would usually sit on the floor near their mother and father and draw pictures, play with the few toys that they brought with them, or play some computer games on their mother's laptop.

It took a little getting used to, but the nations slowly but surely they got used to the girls being there at the meetings which was a good thing considering that this month's meeting was being held in America this time so the girls were going to be present at the meeting. The meeting was being held in Florida of all places because America had insisted on having it in his sunny state. It was summer and Alfred had insisted that they have the meetings there in his sunny state because they could go to the beaches and enjoy summer to the fullest or something like that. Rose and Ruby actually thought it was pretty interesting down in Florida, but the heat was a bit much for them. The girls could not handle to heat very well (which was a little funny considering that they were born in summer), but they tried their best to not let the heat get to them.

There was also something down there in Florida that the girls wanted to go to. The girls wanted to go to Disney World, but they had yet to ask their parents about it. They wanted to wait until Friday to ask the question and that was just what they were going to do. Sure enough Friday came and the girls started discussing just how they would ask their question. They were sitting on the floor talking quietly talking as the meeting happened around them.

"We should just come straight out and ask them." Ruby said.

"But what if they say no? Mommy wants to go straight home after this and he has been getting sick lately in the mornings so he might not want to go tomorrow." Rose said.

"We can go today after the meeting and it's not like it would hurt to ask." Ruby responded.

Rose was quite for a few minutes before she finally nodded her head and Rose just gave her a grin as a response. Soon enough the meeting was over and the nations started to pack up their stuff and leave the room. When Prussia and England had everything packed up the girls slowly walked up to their parents.

"Hey mum and dad?" Ruby asked slowly.

"Yes Ruby what is it?" England asked.

"Can we go to Disney World?" She asked. "Yeah Rose and I really want to go to Disney World and we are in Florida so can we go?"

"I don't know…" England said slowly.

"Oh come on England let's take them. Disney World is not too far from where we are and we can at least go for one day." Prussia said.

"Please mum." The girls begged as they give him a puppy dog look.

England looked at them for a few minutes before he sighed and said "Alright, but just for one day."

The girls cheered and Prussia smiled a little before he grabbed their stuff and said "Let's drop our stuff off at the hotel before we go to Disney World ok?"

The girls just nodded their heads before they looked at each other and smiled. They were going to Disney World and they could not be happier….

* * *

When the family arrived at Disney World the girls were amazed by what they saw. Their where so many people there and they could see a couple of Disney characters walking about the park. However their eyes were drawn to the huge castle that was only a few feet ahead of them.

"Wow it's so big!" Ruby shouted out.

"Mommy who does the castle belong to?" Rose asked.

"It's Cinderella's castle." England explained.

"Wow…" The girls said quietly and England just chuckled a little.

"Girls go stand in front of the castle so I can get a picture of you." Prussia said as he held up his camera.

The girls nodded their heads and walked over to the castle. As Prussia took his pictures England just looked over at his lover and asked "Do you take that camera with you everywhere now?"

"Of course I do I don't want to miss getting a picture of our awesome kids."

England just rolled his eyes, but he did smile and once Prussia got his pictures the family continued walking. They walked around the park a little before they finally found the Mad Tea Party ride and of course Ruby wanted to ride it.

"Can we ride that?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the spinning cup ride.

"The line is not long so sure we can ride it." Prussia answered.

Ruby gave a little shout of joy before she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her over to the line while England and Prussia slowly followed after them. They were able to get onto the ride within record time and once they sat down in their blue cup the ride started.

"Let's see how fast we can make this thing spin." Prussia said with a grin and Ruby started to grin right along with him.

Prussia and Ruby grabbed the wheel that was in the middle of the cup and started to turn it and their cup started to spin around. It was slow at first but the more that Prussia and Ruby turned the wheel the faster the cub went until eventually they were going so fast the world around them was spinning around as well.

"Mum…" Rose said slowly.

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm starting to get a headache." Rose said as she grimaced.

"You're not the only one." England replied.

England was also getting a headache and his stomach was doing flip flops as the ride moved. England felt like he was going to lose his lunch right then and there, but somehow he was able to keep himself from losing it. To be honest rides like this usually didn't affect him, but right now it was and England really wanted to ride to end. While Rose and England where suffering from motion sickness Ruby and Prussia where having a blast. They where spinning the wheel as fast as humanly possible and to anyone who was watching the ride they looked like some huge blur that was spinning around at breakneck speed.

Eventually the ride was over and the family walked off the ride each one of them having a different expression on their face. Prussia and Ruby where grinning and looked like a pair of hyper kids. Rose could not quite walk in a straight line because she was still kind of dizzy and the way she kind of stumbled as she walked made her look like she was drunk. England looked a little green and he felt rather sick.

"Can we ride it again?" Ruby asked.

"No!" Rose and England quickly shouted out.

Ruby and Prussia just looked at Rose and England in confusion. England just cleared his thought and said "Rose and I are still feeling a bit dizzy so why don't we ride a couple of other rides and we can come back and ride the tea cups latter."

"Ok…" Ruby and Prussia said and England thought that Prussia sounded just as disappointed as Ruby.

They continued walking in the park and eventually their walking took them to the It's A Small World ride. The four nations just looked at the ride with wide eyes, Prussia and England looked just a little reluctant about going near it.

"So that's the infamous Small World ride?" Prussia asked.

England just nodded his head and said "They say the song will stay in your head for the rest of the day when you hear it enough times."

"Should we ride it?" Rose asked.

Prussia and England looked down at Rose only to have the girl blink a few times in slight confusion.

"Well, try everything once I guess." Prussia said before he shrugged his shoulders and walked toward it while Ruby followed closely after him.

England just gave a shrug of his shoulders before he picked Rose up and followed after him. Since the line was inside the building they had air conditioning while they waited which was nice and the girls took to watching the clock face of the little mini clock tower move back and forth with each second.

"If you look at the clock face for a long time it starts looking a little creepy." Rose said randomly as she looked at the clock.

England looked at the clock face and watched it for a few minutes before he finally started to see what Rose was talking about. It did not really bother him very much, but it could be a bit creepy. Eventually they were finally able to get onto the little boat and their boat pulled them along so they could enjoy the ride with all its animatronic singing glory. Soon after the ride started Prussia and England noticed that Rose and Ruby where reacting to the ride in two very different ways. Rose was rather neutral about the whole thing and she tried to figure out which part of the ride was supposed to represent which part of the world.

However, as soon as Ruby saw what the animatronic children looked like she started to cling onto England as if he were a lifeline and she just sat through the whole ride with wide eyes while she chanted 'I want off the ride' over and over again. The animatronics scared the ever living daylights out of Ruby and she didn't want the animatronics anywhere near her. They just did not look natural to her and the fact that they were everywhere (to her left, to her right, and above her in certain areas) just served to scare her even more. The fact that the dolls just seemed to look straight ahead and they never blinked just made the whole thing even worse as far as Ruby was concerned. By the time the ride was over Ruby had to keep herself from running off the boat and she gave a sigh of relief once they were far away from the ride.

"That was interesting." Rose commented as they walked though the park.

"That was the scariest thing that I have ever seen in all my life!" Ruby shouted.

"Scarier than a Courage the Cowardly dog episode?" Rose asked.

Ruby just nodded her head frantically and Prussia smiled and asked "So you never want to ride it again?"

"Never again!" Rose shouted out and Prussia just laughed.

"Good because I think I have the song permanently stuck in my head."Prussia responded.

After that the girls rode the Dumbo the flying elephant ride (which was able to calm Ruby down quite a bit) before they wondered deeper into the park. Eventually they found the Haunted Mansion ride and after some thought they decided to wait in line for it. As they waited in the line the girls looked at all of the tombstones that where in the pet graveyard and had their parents reassure them that the graveyard was fake. Eventually their eyes landed on the small tombstone for Madam Leota and the girls started to read her tombstone. At first they didn't think much of it but when the face on the tombstone moved, opened its eyes, blinked a few times, and closed its eyes again the girls started to pull on their parents hands and pointed at the tombstone.

"Guys look at the tombstone the face opened its eyes!" Ruby shouted out.

Prussia and England looked at the tombstone for a few seconds only to see that nothing happen.

"It's just your imagination girls." England said before he and Prussia looked ahead to see how much longer the line was.

The second that England and Prussia looked away from the tombstone it opened its eyes yet again and the girls started to pull on their parents hands to get their attention. This time they were able to get their parents attention on time and they were able to see the statue look around before it closed its eyes again.

"They really go all out on the decorations in this place don't they?" Prussia commented.

England just nodded his head in agreement before he followed the line into the building. The organ music played as they walked into a large gallery and Rose started to cling onto England's shirt while Ruby just clung unto Prussia's hand. Once everyone was in the room the walls seemed to have slid shut trapping everyone inside and a deep voice started to speak.

_Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your ghost host._

England could not help but give a small smile at the mortal bit. He and his family were not exactly mortals, but it's not like their 'ghost host' knew that. The ghost host continued to talk as the paintings started to stretch and they went from being normal paintings, to funny ones, and then to just a bit creepy.

_Consider this dismaying observation; this chamber has no windows and no doors which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! _

The ghost host started to laugh like a mad man and England could feel Rose grab his hand.

_Of course there's always my way…_

The room went pitch black before it was lit up by a flash of lightning and from above their heads hanging from the rafters was a long dead skeleton. A loud woman's scream was heard thought the room before the lights came back on and the ghost host continued to speak.

_Oh I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely the real scares come later... _

That pretty much set the mode for the rest of the ride as the doors opened up and they all moved through them so they could finally really start the ride. Over the noise of the people and right after the ghost host asked everyone to stay together England could hear the gargoyle statues that where set around the room whisper 'stay together' before they started to laugh like a bunch of children.

Ruby must of heard the statues too because England could faintly hear her say "Dad the statues are talking."

Once they were out of the gallery everyone was loaded up onto their Doom Buggies and since each buggie could only seat three people England sat in one buggie with Rose while Prussia and Ruby sat in the Doom Buggie behind them. The ride started up and started to take them though the ride. In general England thought it was a rather impressive ride, but it did not scare him or anything. Rose was looking at everything with wide eyed amazement and she had a rather large smile on her face so England could tell that she was enjoying herself. Eventually their Doom Buggies made it to Madame Leota's room and this was also where their Doom Buggies stopped.

_We have been unavoidably detained by mischievous sprits. Kindly remain seated in your Doom Buggie please._

England didn't think too much about this he just sat there and listened to Madame Leota's sprit summoning. Right when Madame Leota was done with her chant the woman who was sitting in the Doom Buggie in front of England and Rose's buggie leaned out and looked behind her toward her own family who was in the buggie behind Prussia and Ruby's buggie and asked in a loud enough tone that everyone could hear her ask "Having fun?"

The thing was that the lighting in that area made any light colored clothing or really light colored glow in a rather eerie way. The woman had a white shirt on and she had very light colored blond hair so the lights made her look like she was a part of the ride, she looked like a glowing ghost to be honest. It's too bad Ruby didn't know it was just a normal person and she actually thought the woman was a part of the ride. Ruby let out a blood curdling scream that made everyone in the room to jump and it caused a couple of the kids to start screaming with her. England was sure that everyone in the whole mansion could hear the terrified screams of the kids.

When the kids finally stopped screaming the ride continued and England was pretty sure that the screaming made that little section of the mansion a whole lot scarier than it originally was. Eventually they went through the ballroom and Rose found the dancing ghosts to be the single coolest thing that she had ever seen. They soon moved on from the ballroom and into the attic and the second they were in the attic they could hear the steady heartbeat sounding around them. The Bridal Chorus played its haunting melody and when England and Rose's buggy go to where the ghost bride was waiting with a smile on her face.

"Til _death_ do us part." The ghost bride said as she moved her hands up only to have a gleaming hatchet appear from out of thin air.

Before the bride was able to say anything else their buggy moved out of the attic and into the graveyard where music was being played rather loudly. The ghost of the graveyard seemed to be singing some sort of song, but England was not too sure on what the song was called. Rose seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, but she loved the singing marble busts that they passed by. Soon enough they reached the end of the ride where they had a Hitchhiking Ghost take a ride on their buggie. However at the end of the ride a young woman ghost could be seen from the distance.

"_Hurry back... hurry back_," The ghost woman called out softly. "_And don't forget your death certificate! We're just... dying... to have you..."_

England heard a loud sob come from somewhere behind him and England had a sinking suspicion that he knew where the sobbing was coming from. When England and Rose got of their buggie they decided to just head straight outside and meet up with Prussia and Ruby out there. The whole time they walked Rose held her mother's hand and sung the song that she had heard so much in the graveyard.

"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake spooks come out for a swingin' wake happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize, grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize." Rose sang out loud.

"You liked the ride I take it?" England asked.

Rose just nodded her head and smiled before she said "I loved it!"

"That's good because I don't think your sister liked it very much." England was right Ruby didn't enjoy the ride at all.

Prussia was carrying the small girl and she was clinging onto her father's shirt and she looked less than happy.

"The ride scared her." Prussia said once he reached England and Rose.

"Ruby come here." England said as he took the girl from Prussia.

Ruby's eyes were red from crying and England could see that Prussia's shirt was wet from tears.

"The ghost didn't really follow us right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not everything in the ride was fake, their where no real ghosts." England said.

"But they looked so real."

"But they were not real so don't worry ok?" England said.

Prussia immediately intervened into the conversation and said "Hey let's go look for that Buzz Lightyear ride. I hear it's like one big interactive arcade game so I know it will be awesome."

"Arcade game?" Ruby asked quietly as she looked over at her father.

"Yep so do you want to go?" Ruby just nodded her head and smiled a little and that pretty much set their next destination.

The ride cheered Ruby up instantly and that was not really that big of a surprise. The whole point of the ride was that you had to shot all of the targets that you saw as you rode the ride so you could get as many points as possible and get a high score. Ruby and Prussia's competitive side really came out here and the two of them really got into it. They rode the ride about two more times before they moved on to the next ride which just happened to be The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Of course by the time they got off of that ride the girls wanted to go into one of the many souvenir shops that where in Disney World.

Prussia and England agreed after they begged a little and that's where they were right now. England was looking at the Disney tea cups and coffee mugs when Rose ran up to him.

"Can I get this?" Rose asked as she held out a box with some plush toy in it.

England looked at the doll only to see that it was a black and white rabbit with blue shorts and the box had the words Oswald the Lucky Rabbit written all over it.

"Sure you can have it, but go get your sister and father so we can buy the things and leave the park will be closing soon and I think the fireworks will be going off in a couple minutes."

Rose smiled and nodded her head before she raced off to get her sister. Rose came back with Ruby who was hugging a Steamboat Willie Mickey doll in her arms and Prussia following right after them. They paid for their stuff and walked outside just in time to see the fireworks go off. As everyone stood there and watched the fireworks go off England felt someone tugging on his shirt. England looked down only to see Rose looking up at him. England picked the girl up and once she was in his arms she smiled at him and asked him a question.

"Mum can we come back to Disney World again sometime?" Rose asked.

England just nodded his head and Rose gave him a big grin before she looked back up at the fireworks. England smiled a little before he also looked up at the fireworks and watched the rest of the show, the only sounds he heard being the loud booming of the fireworks and the shouts of joy coming from his daughters….

* * *

**TheOriginalGloryGirl: That's a good question and it is one I will answer. Prussia will probably end up teaching the girls (and the rest of the kids that he will have with England) some German words, but they will probably be one word or very short sentences. I don't know any German at all so that only thing I have to really on when it comes to figuring out how to say something in a different language is the internet and the internet is not exactly the most reliable thing to count on when it comes to that sort of thing.**

**Lisa: Water birth is a method of giving birth, which involves immersion in warm water. It's believed that this method is safe and provides many benefits for both mother and infant, including pain relief and a less traumatic birth experience for the baby. Also (since this is worth mentioning) if the water is kept at body temperature, there is not shown to be a risk of the infant breathing under water as it is birthed. The infant should be birthed completely submerged and lifted out of the water head first. The infant will breathe when the body is exposed to cold air, so the body should not be lifted out of the water before the head. I don't think (I have not decided yet) I will be using it for England's second pregnancy, but if I don't use it for the second pregnancy I will probably use it for one of England's other pregnancies (they are going to have a lot of kids after all).**

**Anime Monster: Having the girls spend a week with Germany and Italy is actually a good idea. I might just end up using that in a future chapter.**

**Anyway, info time!**

**Why Ruby was afraid of the It's a Small World ride: Most animatronics scare me a whole lot. I also don't like old dolls because they creep me out. Needless to say the It's A Small World ride is basically my nightmares come to life for these two reasons. I basically gave Ruby my fear of animatronics so that's why it freaked her out so much. Also if you get the chance I suggest finding a video of the ride without the music. It was really weird to hear the gears of the ride clacking away and it just made the ride that much creepier for me. **

**The Haunted Mansion: Ruby's fear for this ride is not only because of the fact that it is a scary ride but also because of her animatronic fear. The woman who looked like she was actually apart of the ride thing is based off a true story. When my family rode the ride we ended up being stopped in Madame Leota's room a woman who was sitting in the buggy in front of mine leaned out and said this to her family that where in a buggie behind mine. She really did look like she was part of the ride so she made me jump a little when she did that. The song that the busts (and Rose) sing is called Grim Grinning Ghosts and I listened to that song a lot while I was writing this. Also here is yet another fun fact for you all. Thurl Ravenscroft who does the voice for Uncle Theodore, one of the singing busts, is famous for his voice work of Tony the Tiger (the tiger from the cereal commercials who always says Grrrrrrr-REAT). If you get the chance look up Haunted Mansion Singing Bust on YouTube and watch the clip of Thurl singing (the video will kind of look like something out of an old movie) I love the facial expressions that he makes as he sings they make me laugh. Also I really suggest looking up a website called DoomBuggies (yes this is all one word) if you're interested about the Haunted Mansion. It talks about its history, how some of the effects work, and about some of the real ghost stories that the place has.**

**Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was introduced in 1927 and he was pretty much on of Disney's first carton characters. I decide to give Rose an Oswald doll because I like him and I thought it would be something different. **

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	17. Chapter 16: Guess What

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England had been having morning sickness for the past couple weeks and he had been eating a bit more than he usually would. Also he always had a craving for apples and he could not get enough of the fruit and his stomach was starting to get a bit bigger. These where all things that had happened during his last pregnancy and the signs where pointing to the fact that he was pregnant again. However, Arthur wanted to take a test first before he went on to assume things. He had to go out grocery shopping anyway so he could go ahead and pick up a test while he was out.

Ruby and Rose insisted on going with him and while he originally had no problems taking the girls he was starting to slightly regret it now. When he was looking at the huge section of pregnancy tests that they had Ruby looked t them for a few seconds before she went into question mode.

"What are those things?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the teats.

"These are pregnancy tests." England answered.

"What do they do?"

"They tell you if your pregnant or not."

"So you think you might be pregnant?" Ruby asked.

A woman who was standing nearby gave England a look when she heard what Ruby said. England just tried his best to ignore the look as he said very quietly "Yes I might be pregnant, but I want take a test to be sure."

Rose just looked at her mother with pure curiously before she asked "How do you get pregnant?"

England's eyes went wide when he heard his oldest daughter ask him that and before he could even say a word Ruby jumped into the conversation and asked "Yeah how are babies made?"

Both the girls just looked up at their mother waiting for him to answer their question. This was not a question that England was looking forward to answering and it was really not a question he thought he would be asked in the middle of the supermarket.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they do something very special together to make a baby." England said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"What's the special thing that they do?" Ruby asked.

England was not going to explain the birds and the bees to his kids in the middle of a grocery store and to be honest this was not a conversation he every want to have. So England did the only thing he could think of, he distracted them. England quickly grabbed a random pregnancy test and threw it into the cart before he said "Ok so who wants strawberries?"

"Strawberries!" The girls shouted out in excitement.

The girls loved strawberries and if you ever wanted to make them forget about something or distract them you just had to mention the bright red fruit. Prussia always said that the girls loved strawberries so much because England ate them so much when he was pregnant with them. Well, it would kind of make sense if that was why they liked the fruit so much but right now England was grateful for it.

"To the strawberries!" Ruby called out as she clung unto the cart, Rose was sitting in the seat meant for kids while Ruby was standing in the cart itself.

England just chuckled a little before he pushed the cart off toward the fruit section. Once there he grabbed two packages of strawberries which made the girls very happy before he started picking out apples to buy. He grabbed enough apples to fill two bags before he finally left the aisle and started to get the rest of the things that they needed. Once England got everything that he needed to get he made his way over to the self checkout counter and bought all of his things. He was done with that task rather quickly and he was able to get everything into the car and the girls into their car seats in record time.

The car ride home was rather quiet and the girls where perfectly content to sit there and listen to their CD full of kid songs. England was just happy that they had not decided to bring the pregnancy conversation back up. When they got home England got the girls out of the car and opened up the trunk of the car before he dug around through the bags and pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Let's go get daddy so that he can help bring the groceries in alright?" England said as he walked toward the front door.

"Ok!" The girls called out as they ran toward the door.

England just chuckled a little as he followed the girls to the door and unlocked it. The girls raced inside and England followed them as they ran into the living room only to stop at the couch. Prussia was lying on the couch fast asleep and England could see that Gilbird was lying on his chest and he was also asleep. England walked over to the couch and picked the sleeping chick up and looked over at his children.

"Since your father is a heavy sleeper how do you think we should wake him up?" England asked.

Both of the girls just smiled at him before they both climbed up onto the couch and practically jumped onto their father's chest. Prussia let out a loud groan and England knew that he was awake.

"Dad you have to help bring in the groceries in." Ruby said.

Prussia just let out another groan and he didn't open his eyes or even bother sitting up. "Mommy got you that beer that you like." Rose said.

"I'm up!" Prussia said as he quickly sat up.

England just chuckled a little before he walked out of the living room and up the stairs. He had a test to take and Prussia could handle bringing the groceries in and the girls would be helping him so he would be fine. England walked into his and Prussia's bedroom and put Gilbird down on the bed before he walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and closed the door once he was inside. Once he was in the bathroom he did what he needed to do to take the pregnancy test and when he was done he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes had passed England checked to see what the results where only to see a little pink plus sign which meant England was pregnant.

Suddenly Prussia came walking into the room and when he saw England sitting on the bed he walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Prussia asked as he tried to look at what was in England's hands.

"Remember how we wanted to have another kid?"

"Yeah…"

"Well wish granted." England said as he handed the little device over to Prussia.

Prussia looked at the little pink plus sign and started to grin. "Awesome so how far along are you now?"

"The last we did it in my angel form was about four months ago so I should be about four months pregnant." England answered.

Prussia was about to say something but some noise at the door ended up interrupting him.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she looked into the room, Rose was standing right beside her.

"Girls come here." England called out to them.

The girls walked over to where their parents were sitting before Prussia picked Rose up and sat her down on the bed and England picked Ruby up and put her next to her sister so now both the girls were sitting in between their parents.

"Girls we have something to tell you." England said.

"What do you have to tell us?" Rose asked.

England looked over at Prussia only to have the white haired male flash him a grin and England gave him a small smile back.

"Girls you're going to be getting a new sibling soon."

"You're pregnant?" Both girls asked as they looked at their mother.

England just nodded his head and Ruby let out a little cheer.

"Awesome I won't be the youngest anymore!" Ruby shouted out and Prussia just laughed.

"How long do we have to wait until it's born?" Rose asked.

"It usually takes about nine months for a baby to be born and I am about four months pregnant so we have to wait for five more months."

"That's a long time…" Rose said.

"It is but it will go by fast." England said.

"I hope the baby is a girl." Ruby said randomly.

"I hope it's a boy or a girl." Rose said.

Ruby just gave Rose a weird look before she said "That's weird…"

"I bet I get my wish though." Rose said with a smile.

Immediately after Rose said that the two girls got into a huge discussion over rather what Rose said was weird or not while England just rolled his eyes. Things in this house where going to change when this baby was born he just knew it…

* * *

**Anime Monster:Thank you very much for offering your help in telling me some German words. I'm really grateful for the help. **

**Info time!**

**This pregnancy: This pregnancy is not going to last long. England will probably give birth in two or three chapters. I figure there is really no reassign to drag the pregnancy on so that's why it's not going to take too long. Also as a random question what do you guys think the gender of the baby will be? Tell me in your review because I'm curious as to what you guys think it will be.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	18. Chapter 17: A Meeting

**Unexpected Results**

**Ch.17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England was about seven months pregnant now and he was defiantly showing. Now granted his stomach was nowhere near as big as it had been when he had been pregnant with the girls, but it was still pretty big. The girls thought it was pretty amazing but what they thought was even more amazing was the fact that they could feel the baby kicking when they put their hands on their mother's stomach. England thought it was kind of cute at how excited the girls would get when they felt the baby kick. To be honest England could not wait until the baby was born because he was having some terrible morning sickness this time.

He would also get rather sick during the night sometimes too and when that happened he would get very little sleep. Last night happened to be a pretty good example of this because he had been sick practically all night long and when he was not throwing up then he would just be tossing and turning in bed trying to get comfortable. Needless to say by the time morning came England was dead tired and he had no energy at all to watch the girls today. There was a World Meeting that month and Prussia was supposed to go in place of England because he was officially too far into his pregnancy to be able to attend. Prussia ended up offering to bring the girls with him to the meeting and England jumped at the chance to be able to try and get a couple hours rest without having to worry about watching the girls.

England had eagerly returned back to bed while Prussia packed up everything he would need for the meeting into his suitcase. The girls where a little confused as to why they had to go to this World Meeting and they did not hesitate to ask their father why they were going with him to the meeting.

"Dad why are we going with you to the meeting?" Ruby asked.

"You're going with me to the meeting because your mother is going to be sleeping all day and he can't watch you if he's asleep." Prussia answered.

"Why is he going to sleep all day?" Ruby asked.

"He's going to be sleeping all day because he was not able to sleep during the night."

"Why was he not able to sleep during the night?"

"Because he was sick all night long."

"Why was he sick?"

"Sometimes being pregnant can make you feel sick."

"Why does it make you feel sick?"

"Why don't you girls go grab some toys to bring with you to the meeting?" Prussia quickly suggested.

"Ok!" The girls called out as they ran off to get some toys.

Prussia just sighed a little before he shook his head. Sometimes Ruby's never ending questions could give him a headache….

* * *

When Prussia and the girls got to the meeting room the only other nation in their was Austria. Prussia immediately started to grin as he walked over to where Austria was sitting.

"So you're here all alone, huh?" Prussia asked.

Austria just gave him a bored look before he said "Of course not Hungary came here with me but she had to leave the room for a couple minutes."

Austria then turned his gaze over to the girls only to have Ruby give him a very Prussia like grin and Rose just gave him a gentle smile.

"More impotently why are the girls here with you, usually when a meeting is going on in London they stay at home."

"England didn't get any sleep last night so I offered to bring the girls with me so he could try and get some sleep." Prussia answered.

"I see…" Austria said slowly before he looked back over at Prussia.

"How far is he in his pregnancy?"

"He's about seven months in and he has declared himself too far into his pregnancy to be able to attend any more meetings." Austria said nothing to this he just nodded his head and looked down at his papers.

Honestly even to this day the thought of a pregnant England was extremely hard to believe, but Ruby and Rose proved that it was real. It was just so surreal and yet it was true and it was really happening. Austria would have probably thought more about it, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something tap his arm. He looked over at what was tapping his arm only to see Rose looking at him.

"Mister Austria where's Hungary?" Rose asked.

"She just had to use the restroom she will be back soon."

Rose smiled at him and thanked him before she quickly made her way over to Ruby so she could tell her about Hungary. Austria smiled just a little as he watched the older twin walk away. Austria rather liked Rose because she was polite and she was relatively quiet. She was the complete opposite of Ruby and Austria didn't think that was a bad thing. Ruby was like a mini version of Prussia and the thought of another Prussia made Austria cringe.

She was also being rather influenced by the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and this fact really made Austria wonder just how Ruby would turn out once she became an adult. Just as Austria's thoughts turned to the Bad Touch Trio the doors opened up to reveal France and Spain. Ruby's eyes lit up when she her two favorite uncles and she quickly ran over to them.

"Uncle France, Uncle Spain!" Ruby shouted out.

France just chuckled a little and picked Ruby up when she got over to where he was standing.

"Ruby you're looking lovely as always." France said with a smile.

Ruby just gave him a happy grin and a little laugh.

"Where's Rose?" France asked.

"She's hiding behind dad." Ruby said as she pointed over at her older sister.

France looked over at where Prussia was standing only to see that Ruby was telling the truth. Rose was peeking out from behind Prussia's legs and looked over at France and Ruby with a slightly worried look on her face. France placed Ruby down and the girl practically skipped over to Spain so she could talk to him. France slowly moved over to where Prussia and Rose where standing. He knelt down so that he was at Rose's eyelevel before he smiled at her.

"Hello their Rose how are you doing?" France asked.

"I'm fine…" Rose answered shyly.

France just continued to smile at her as he seemed to pull two roses out of thin air and held them out toward the girl.

"Here a rose for a rose and her sister." France said with a smile.

Rose hesitated slightly before she slowly took the thornless roses and gave him the smallest of smiles before she ran over to her sister so she could give Ruby her rose. France sighed a little once the girl was far enough away and Prussia just patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry Rose will stop being scared of you soon enough she is my awesome daughter after all." Prussia said.

"I suppose your right…" France said slowly.

"Of course I'm right because I'm awesome!" Prussia said with a smug grin.

France choose not to say anything to that he just looked over at the girls who where now running around playing tag. Slowly but surely more and more nations started to come into the room as the girls just continued to play tag only stopping for a few seconds to say hi to any of the nations that they recognized before they continued to play. Soon enough the room became rather crowded with nations and the two girls still continued with their game.

"Can't catch me!" Ruby shouted out to her sister as she looked behind her.

Rose just started to run a bit faster and Ruby just started to grin as she ran just a bit faster. However Ruby was not paying attention at all so she ended up running into someone. Ruby fell onto her butt and Rose came to a screeching halt once she got over to where her sister was. Both of the girls looked up at the person that Ruby had ran into only to see that it was Russia.

"I'm sorry for running into you." Ruby said as she sat up.

"It is not a problem." Russia said with a smile.

The girls were about to walk away but Russia then asked a rather odd question.

"Do you want to become one with Russia?" He asked with a happy smile.

The girls just shook their heads and said "No…"

Russia just continued to smile as he said "That's too bad maybe next time."

Russia probably would have said more but Belarus came running toward them (well more toward Russia) saying something about marriage and right when he heard the words marry me come out of her mouth he turned right around and ran off. Belarus quickly chased after him all while shouting out "Marry me!"

The girls just watched them disappear into the crowed of nations before they looked at each other.

"What does become one with Russia mean?" Ruby asked.

Rose just surged her shoulders before she walked past her sister and said "I don't know I just know daddy and mommy say that we should say no to the question."

After that the rest of the nations finally came in and the meeting finally started. As all of the nations sat at the table and listened as Germany talked about the economy or something along those lines while the girls played with their toys next to their father's chair. About an hour or so into the meeting the girls went under the table so they could play with Kumajiro, who was lying somewhere under the table. They crawled around under the table in search of the elusive polar bear for about ten minutes they finally found the bear.

"Come on Kumajiro your comming with us." Rose said as she picked the polar bear up.

"Come on let's get out from under the table." Ruby said as she started to sit up and make her way out from under the table.

"Ruby you shouldn't sit up yet." Rose called out to her.

**Wham! **

"Too late…"

Ruby had underestimated just how low down the table was and thanks to the fact that she had gotten up rather fast and that did nothing to help her. The room had fallen silent when they heard the loud noise but the silence was quickly replaced with the Ruby's loud wailing. Within a matter of seconds Rose could hear a chair being pushed back and Prussia was under the table and pulling Ruby out from underneath the table. Rose quickly followed her father out from under the table and looked over at him once they were out from under the table. Prussia was holding Ruby close and trying to calm the girl down as she continued to cry.

A few of the nations had gotten up from their seats and over to Prussia while most of the nations just sat in their seats unsure of what they could do or if they could really do anything at all.

"It's ok your alright, your awesome dad is here." Prussia said as he rocked her a little.

Ruby's crying had calmed down a little, but it did not look like she was going to stop any time soon. China just watched the crying girl for a few minutes and tried to think of what he could do to make Ruby stop crying. China didn't like to see kids sad and in general China liked Ruby well enough. He thought for a few minutes and looked down at the panda plush toy that he had with him. Sometimes China would bring a plush toy (usually it would be a Hello Kitty plushy) with him and today just happened to be one of those days. China looked at the stuffed toy for a few seconds before he started to smile a little.

"Ruby look over here!" China said.

Ruby sniffled a little before she looked over at China. China held out the panda plush doll that he had brought with him to the meeting and said "You can have him he will make you feel better."

Ruby slowly took the panda bear from him and looked at it and then over at China.

"But it's your panda…" Ruby said softly.

"It's alright I have plenty of panda plushies back at home so it's fine." China said with a smile.

Ruby smiled back at him and hugged the panda. Germany cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he started talking.

"I think it would be best if we ended the meeting for today. Make sure not to be late to tomorrow's meeting." Germany said.

Within a matter of seconds everyone started to pack their stuff up and get out of the room. Rose just watched as most of the nations left the room before she felt someone pick her up. She looked up who it was that picked her up only to see that it was Canada.

"Well that's one way to end a meeting." Canada said as he gave the girl a small smile.

Rose just nodded her head and smiled a little as well.

"Vee~ I'm hungry we should go and get some pasta!" Italy shouted cheerfully.

"Pasta?" Rose asked from her place in Canada's arms, her eyes shining just a little bit.

Rose really liked pasta so the thought of getting some of her favorite food (besides strawberries) made her rather happy.

"Yeah we can get some spaghetti." Italy said to the girl.

"Or we could get some fettuccine alfredo…" Rose said.

The two nations quickly started to ramble on and on about pasta and Germany just sighed but he smiled as he did so. Ruby just watched the pasta talk for a few minutes before she looked over at Canada.

"You're coming too right?" Ruby asked, she had long since stopped crying but her eyes were still a little red.

Canada just nodded his head and said "Yes I will come."

Ruby seemed looked rather happy at that and it was then that the nations finally left so they could go eat. Everything else went by rather smoothly, they where able to get into a restaurant and they were able to convince the workers there that Kumajiro was just a stuffed toy so they where able to bring the bear in with them. The only problem that they ran into was the fact that Ruby kept trying to feed her vegetables to Kumajiro so she would not have to eat them herself. After lunch the girls and Prussia said good bye to Germany, Italy, Kumajiro, and Canada before they started to drive home. The two girls ended up falling asleep during the car ride so Prussia ended up having to carry the both of them inside.

When carrying the girls to their rooms he ended up running into England.

"You guys are back early." England said as he followed Prussia.

"The meeting ended up ending sooner than planned; it's nothing to worry about." Prussia said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Prussia asked.

England just nodded his head and smiled a little before he said "Yes I was able to get some sleep. How was the meeting?"

"It was your typical meeting." Prussia responded.

Well it was your typical meeting until Ruby hit her head but Prussia figured that was probably something that England was better off not knowing….

* * *

**Loud Mucker Complex: Wish granted here is a meeting chapter for you. It's kind of funny that you said you wanted a meeting chapter right when I was working on this. There will be more meeting chapters as England and Prussia have more kids. As for the smut question I'm sorry there was no lemon, but there will be lemons in the future. I'm still kind of new when it comes to writing lemons (the first lemon I ever wrote is in this story) so I'm still getting used to writing them.**

**Kimidori-chan: Thank you for telling me this. I will try and get around to fixing the moms into mum when I get the time.**

**Kesmet: That's a good question and it's one that I don't have an answer to. This story will have a lot of chapters that is for sure, but I can't really give you an exact number.**

**Anyway, info time!**

**When is England giving birth: He will probably end up giving birth in the next chapter. I know it might seem kind of soon, but as I have said before I don't want to drag the pregnancy out any longer than necessary. Honestly all of England's pregnancies from here on in are going to be relatively short.**

**France and Rose: Yeah Rose is still kind of scared of France. As I have said before she will get over it when she gets older, but until then France still kind of scares her. Well to Ruby he is her favorite uncle so at least she is not scared of him as well.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
